


Redemption

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Casshern Sins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once one has committed sins they must the rest of their lives. However, they can atone and find redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am returning to this series with a new entry. I did a story called "Guardian Angel" over a year ago and this story serves as a sequel to that one. This will be a twelve chapter story that will take the entire year. Also, I am doing three side stories for Casshern Sins throughout the year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

It was a partly sunny day on Earth. With the Ruin now over Luna providing hope the world had begun to rebuild. However, with the death of Braiking Boss a power vacuum developed allowing warlords to take power with the help of former bandits. In a stretch of road, a pair of androids was currently on the run from bandits. They were a male six feet tall with silver "skin" and red hair and a woman five, six inches with white "skin" and auburn hair.

"We need to keep moving." said a male android as the group ran.

"We...can't...keep...going." panted a gynoid who then tripped and fell.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've caught a rat." said the ex-bandit leader, a mishmash of parts from the Ruin.

"Please let her go." begged the male android.

"It's okay Gregory. Please go." replied the woman.

"I won't abandon you Alexandra!" cried Gregory.

"Master Naricent will enjoy his new prisoner." said the ex-bandit leader clearly with malevolence.

Don't you dare hurt her." said Gregory angrily.

"I won't do a thing but, Master Naricent will use her." said the ex-bandit leader.

"What will he do?" asked Alexandra.

"He loves making prisoners fight to their death. The humans had a similar thing called gladiators." answered the ex-bandit leader.

"Let her go." came a voice from a nearby rock.

"It's...Casshern." awed Gregory.

"The man who indited the Ruin and killed Braiking Boss." awed the ex-bandit leader.

"Let her go." stated Casshern.

"Kill him!" ordered the ex-bandit leader.

The ex-bandits attacked Casshern but, he jumped into the air and came down killing one of the robots. The others attacked but, Casshern ripped off their limbs smashed them to bits. Their leader charged but, Casshern ripped off his arm rescuing Alexandra. Once she was safe, Casshern drove his arm through the leader killing him.

"Thank you Casshern." said Gregory.

"You saved me." added Alexandra.

"It was nothing." said Casshern who then departed.

 

At their home, Ringo and Holder were busy working to maintain said home. Holder was doing needed repairs to the outside of said home while Ringo was tending to their memorial garden. Their daughter, Lyuze, was nearby playing with Friender.

"Oghi, Lyzue. I hope you're watching us where every you are." said Ringo to herself.

"Mommy! Big robots are coming!" called Lyzue.

"Honey, get in the house." replied Ringo serious.

"Okay." said a disappointed Lyuze who went inside, but watched from a window.

"It's that time already." sighed Holder as the robots, arrived.

"Okay, it's time for you to give tribute to Master Naricent." said the head robot, again a mishmash of parts taken from broken robots.

"Why do you thugs keep harass people?" asked Ringo.

"It's the place of the weak to be slaves to the strong. Braiking Boss believed that before the Ruin and Master Naricent carries it on." answered the head robot.

"You're a bunch of thugs." spat Ringo.

"Don't say things like that. These robots won't hesitate to kill us in an instant." warned Holder.

"If Casshern were here you wouldn't act so though." stated Ringo, which got a laugh from the robots.

"I can't believe people still believe in that fairy tail." laughed the head robot.

"Casshern was real!" snapped Ringo stomping her foot.

"Oh please. The idea if one person causing the Ruin then suddenly returning is ludicrous." said the head robot, "Oh, I guess his flesh also could cure the Ruin."

"The rumors about his flesh are bogus but, he was real." said Ringo.

"Pure nonsense." scoffed the robot leader.

I knew Casshern. He is real and he's a great person." stated Ringo.

"Wow. She actually knew Casshern." murmmered the robots among themselves.

"Enough!" cried their angered leader.

"Casshern is real and will hold you accountable." warned Ringo.

"I'm sick of that name! Casshern is a myth!" screamed the robot leader.

"Ringo, please stop." said Holder.

"No. Casshern did so much and was condemned by the entire world. I can't let them insult him." replied Ringo.

"I'm sick of this! Do you have your tribute to Master Naricent or not?!" asked the robot leader angrily.

"We really don't have much to offer." answered Holder.

"Nothing you deserve." huffed Ringo.

"Bite your tongue." warned the robot leader.

"I'm afraid we really don't have anything to offer." said Holder.

"Then if that's the case then we'll have to take you." replied the robot leader.

"Bark!" snapped Friender interjecting himself.

"Shut it mutt!" cried the robot leader who struck Friender.

"No!" cried Lyuze.

"A little girl. I think she'll do." said the robot leader.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Ringo.

"Fine, then I'll take you." said the robot leader.

"Okay." accepted Ringo.

"Ringo, don't." said Holder panicked.

"It's fine. I know what I'm doing." said Ringo.

"Let's go." stated the robot leader.

"Please, let me find something else." begged Holder.

"It could allow the group you sent after those two rouge androids to return." noted another robot.

"Be quick about it." huffed the robot leader.

"Right." replied Holder who ran off.

"You're disgusting." spat Ringo.

"Watch your mouth." said the robot leader sternly.

"I've seen a lot of good people struggle to survive in the Ruin and manage to find happiness. The fact you so callously use others for your own gain makes me ill." explained Ringo.

"Here. This is a modified combustion engine. It's rare and useful. Please, it's all we have." said Holder returning.

"Why would I want this?" asked the robot leader.

"It's the only thing I can offer." answered Holder.

"Sir, we promised Master Naricent we would be back soon." noted another of the robots.

"He'll have our heads if we're late." thought the robot leader to himself, "Fine. But, if he rejects your offer then we will be back."

"Thank you." replied a relieved Holder.

"Let's go." said the head robot as the group left.

"Jerks." huffed Ringo who walked off.

"Honey, that was reckless." said Holder.

"I don't care." replied Ringo.

"Well I do. Lyuze and I need you. You cannot be so aggressive with ex-bandits like that." said Holder.

"I want Lyuze to have a good life and that can't happen if those thugs keep harassing us. I've seen too many good people die when I was young and all I want for her is the life I never had." explained Ringo, who walked away.

 

Meanwhile, the robots that were just at their home were busing waiting. The group their leader had sent off two cyborgs had yet to return. The robot leader was becoming impatient and ready to leave.

"'If they're not here in two minutes then we're leaving and they cane answer to Master Naricent." said the robot leader.

"Sir I'm sure they're be here." said one of his subordinates.

"I don't care! I'm not waiting any longer!" snapped the robot leader.

"You're wasting your time. I killed your thugs." said a man in white appearing before the robots.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the robot leader.

"I am Casshern." answered said man.

"He is real!" exclaimed one of the robots.

"Kill him!" cried the robot leader.

The robots quickly moved and surrounded Casshern who merely looked around waiting for them to make a move. The robots charged Casshern who jumped into the air. Coming down, Casshern smashed right through one of the robots then began to attack the others. But, Casshern proved too quick and one by one he destroyed them.

"Kill him!" screamed the robot leader.

Several robots attacked Casshern headed on which proved foolish. Casshern easily destroyed their arms then torn them to ribbons.

"It's over." stated Casshern.

A small group of damaged robots attacked Casshern but, he dodged and destroyed the robots with only blow a piece.

"You son of a bitch." spat the robot leader.

The final robots attacked Casshern but, he easily foiled their attack. He then smashed the robots killing them. This left only the leader left.

"There's nobody left." noted Casshern.

"Damn you!" screamed the robot leader.

The robot leader attacked Casshern who grabbed his arms and ripped them off. Casshern then lunged forward and put his arm through the body of the robot leader.

"You...are...real." said the robot leader before dying.

 

Back at their home, Holder and Ringo were trying to put the events of earlier that day behind them. The two decided to forget the argument they had and just move on though Ringo was still bitter toward the ex-bandits. As they continued about their daily business things were again interrupted. However, this time was from Friender barking.

"I'll go see what's wrong." said Ringo heading outside.

"Please call off your dog. We don't mean you any harm." said Gregory, as Alexandria stood behind him.

"Heel boy." said Ringo and with that Friender fell back.

"Thank you." replied Gregory.

"Who are you?" asked Ringo, weary of strangers in this ruthless world.

"I am Gregory and this is Alexandra. We're androids. The two of us met during the Ruin and we've been together ever since." answered Gregory.

"We have nowhere to go. Robots loyal to Naricent destroyed our previous home and we have been wandering ever since." added Alexandra.

"Come in." offered Ringo.

The two androids followed her inside and quickly introduced themselves to Holder and Lyuze who stood close to her mother for protection.

"So, how did you two meet exactly?" asked Holder.

"During the Ruin both of us were depressed and simple waited for death. However, as we both wandered around waiting for the Ruin to end our lives we accidently bumped into each other and feel in love." explained Alexandra.

"We believe our love is what kept us from ruining." added Gregory.

"They were like flames, flames of life burning bright." said Ringo who added to herself, "Right Casshern?"

"Very well put." said Gregory.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?" asked Alexandra.

"Ringo had been living her right before the Ruin ended and I met her while traveling through the area myself." answered Holder.

"That's sweet." replied Alexandra warmly.

"Thank you." said Ringo who noticed somebody watching from the doorway, "Lyuze, you can come in. It's okay."

"This is our daughter." said Holder as the little girl entered the room.

"She's really cute." said Gregory.

"Thank you." said Holder.

"She's the same age I was when I first started to live here." noted Ringo slightly saddened.

"I'm sorry." said Gregory.

"It was either going be Lyuze if a girl or a Ohji if it were a boy." noted Holder.

"Ohji was my guardian, he watched me and acted like my father. He died to the Ruin while living here." added Ringo.

"That's horrible." replied Alexandra sadly.

"I'll always been saddened by what happened but, I'm moved on." said Ringo.

"I'm glad to hear that." replied Gregory.

"Well I think there is enough for now." said Ringo, "How about we change subject?"

"That sounds fine to me." answered Gregory.

"Oh...tell us about the place you lived before." suggested Holder.

"It was a commune in the remains of a small city. There were mostly cyborgs and robots but, there was a small number of humans there as well." said Alexandra.

"We had all accepted the Ruin and once it ended we were hopeful of a future." said Gregory.

"That's so sad." said Ringo.

"It's okay. Actually, we heard there was another commune like this which inspired us. However, it's gone now." said Gregory, which caused Friender to whimper.

"How interesting." replied Ringo when a knock came on the door.

"Mommy, daddy's engine is back. said Lyzue peering out the window.

"I wonder how that got back." pondered Holder.

"I doubt those thugs would willing give it back even if Naricent rejected it." added Ringo.

"Maybe you two were aided by Casshern like us." proposed Gregory, which cause Ringo to freeze in place.

 

Meanwhile, an impatiently angry robot sat on his throne waiting for the return of his subordinates. Naricent was a large, black cyborg with red eyes. He had been created by Braiking Boss and served as a general in his army but, when the Ruin came he found himself alone and when it ended he used his former position to make himself a warlord. Naricent had made Castle Promise, the former residence of Braiking Boss, his own once Luna retreated back to her original castle not long after Braiking Boss was killed.

"Master Naricent! Our recon team has discovered the group we sent out earlier!" declared a robot scout entering the room.

"Good. Send them in." said Naricent.

"We cannot sir." said the robot scout.

"And why is that?" asked Naricent, clearly displeased.

"I'm afraid they're dead sir." answered robot scout.

"What?!" exclaimed Naricent.

"We...we aren't sure what happened but, all of the men have been found slaughtered. At the moment we have no credible leads on what occurred." explained the robot scout.

"Damn!" snapped Naricent, clearly angry.

"What should we do sir?" asked the robot scout.

"I already know." answered Naricent.

The robot scout stood to salute Naricent which said warlord had stolen from the salute Braiking Boss used before the Ruin. However, as soon as he did Naricent smashed his head in and sent him crashing to the ground.

"B..b...bu..." stammered the robot scout.

"Nobody enters my throne room without my permission." stated Naricent.

"Ma..ma...ma..." stammered the robot scout before breaking down.

"We'll see how our little trouble maker likes dueling the Angel of Ruin." said Naricent with a malevolent smile


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the last one left off and a familiar face makes her return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter two of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

A silence had overtaken the home after the revelation that Alexandra had unknowingly dropped. She and Gregory looked back at each other while Holder and Ringo looked shocked.

"Um, is something wrong?" asked Gregory finally speaking.

"You've met Casshern." answered Ringo.

"We were just being harassed by robots loyal to Naricent when he helped us." explained Alexandra.

"Ringo knew Casshern when she was child." explained Holder.

"What!" exclaimed both Alexandra and Gregory in shock.

"When I was a little girl I had a caretaker named Ohji. One day I went off collecting shells and saw Casshern sitting nearby. He looked so pretty." recalled Ringo smiling.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Alexandra curious.

"I was young and naive at the time. Actually, while heading back to Ohji a robot attacked me. He was going to kill me but, Casshern intervened and saved my life." answered Ringo.

"I see." replied Gregory.

"Ohji and I kept traveling and we would run into both Casshern and Lyuze on occasion." continued Ringo.

"This Lyuze was an android who our Lyuze is named after." added Holder.

"That's so sweet." said Alexandra.

"Over time we began looking for Luna but, when we found her she wasn't what we were hoping for." said Ringo.

"So we've heard." noted Gregory.

"Long story short, Casshern rejected her offer to become king of her new world and the four of us began living here with Friender of course." continued Ringo.

"I hate to ask but, where are Ohji and the original Lyuze now?" asked Alexandra.

"They both died of the Ruin. Ohji was first and Lyuze shortly after." answered Holder.

"I'm sorry." said Gregory sympathetic.

"After Lyuze died, Casshern left Friender to watch me while he left. Casshern killed Braiking Boss and confronted Luna. The Ruin ended and Casshern vanished. I haven't see him since." finished Ringo.

"That's so sad." replied Alexandra.

"It's okay." said Ringo.

"But, he just abandoned you." noted Gregory.

"He never fully left." replied Ringo.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexandra.

"He is watching over us." answered Ringo.

"Because of the engine." said Gregory confused.

"I dreamed of Casshern watching us and I thought he was returning but, it was saying he has been watching us." explained Ringo.

"Amazing." said Gregory.

"He protected Lyuze from bandits and that is when I knew. Since then he has helped us and watched over us." said Ringo.

"Ever since that you've had a small whenever Casshern is mentioned."stated Holder.

"Of course." smiled Ringo.

"I am happy about him returning my engine but, I am happy you are okay." said Holder.

"I hate Naricent." said Ringo angrily.

"I'm not too fond of him either." said Holder.

"Casshern which teach him." said Ringo.

"Your faith in Casshern is still strong especially since he did abandon you." mused Gregory.

"He did't abandon me!" cried Ringo.

"Okay." said Alexandra.

"Casshern did what he needed to do." said Ringo crossing her arms.

"You can't accept what he did." said Gregory.

"Just drop it." said Ringo angrily.

"Honey, please calm down." said Holder.

"You're right." sighed Ringo, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." said Alexandra.

"I have to go." said Ringo who left the room.

"Sorry about this." said Holder who followed her.

 

Holder found Ringo standing outside over the graves of Ohji and Lyzue. She slightly tremmbling and it was clearly tears were rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Holder.

"Nothing." answered Ringo, clearly lying.

"You freaked out when they mentioned Casshern leaving." noted Holder.

"That's something they should not have brought up." huffed Ringo.

"It is true." replied Holder.

"Casshern left because he had to!" cried Ringo.

"You're still upset about him leaving you and not coming back." realized Holder.

"I am not!" cried Ringo.

"If that were the case then you wouldn't be here right now." said Holder.

"That's something that is really sensitive to me." stated Ringo.

"They didn't know that." said Holder, walking up to her.

"I know that." sighed Ringo.

"Frankly, I think they're worried about you." continued Holder.

"I'm Lyuze would be." said Ringo.

"Well, I don't think she saw." said Holder.

"No. I meant the original Lyuze. Ohji too." replied Ringo.

"I could only imagine how much you miss them as well." said Holder.

"They were both great just like Casshern. Ohji was always there for me and Lyuze was like a big sister." said Ringo happily remembering those times.

"Then there was Casshern." said Holder.

"He saved my life the first time we met and he protected me when even robots threatened Ohji or I." said Ringo.

"Now he's gone." stated Holder.

"But, he still watches over us." noted Ringo.

"That's true." admitted Holder.

"I just to know why he left." sobbed Ringo.

"It's okay." said Holder embracing Ringo.

 

Meanwhile, a figure in white stood nearby. Casshern was watching over the small home in case any of an attack. He could hear Ringo sobbing in the distance which pierced him like a knife. However, as Casshern stood still he heard somebody rapidly approaching.

"If they're with Naricent I can't let them by." said Casshern to himself.

Casshern took a battle stance and prepared himself for what was coming. However, the figure approached fast and Casshern was forced back.

"Sophitia has found you!" declared the android smiling.

"It can't be." said Casshern amazed.

"It's you again mister! Sophitia hasn't seen you in a long time!" cried the android.

Sophitia then charged Casshern swinging at him with her blade. Casshern kept jumping back top avoid being hit.

"How are you?" asked Sophitia, making small talk during a fight.

"Why are you here?" asked Casshern.

"I was sent here." answered Sophitia.

"It can't be." thought Casshern, who was nearly beheaded.

"Naricent told me to come here because his soldiers were killed." explained Sophita.

"I can't believe you're working for that man." said Casshern displeased.

"Naricent lets Sophitia fight all she wants." replied Sophitia happily.

"But, you're killing innocent people." said Casshern.

"Sophitia never thought about that." noted the android.

"You need to stop now." said Casshern forcefully.

"Sophitia doesn't want to." said the android.

Sophitia jumped into the air, rose her blade above her head and came down with it. However, Casshern managed to intercept the blade before it could go into his skull.

"That's never happened before!" exclaimed Sophitia.

"I won't tell you again. You need to stop this right now." said Casshern dead serious.

"You're still as a strong a fighter as ever." said Sophitia.

"Last time we met you said we'd never fight again." noted Casshern.

"That is true." remembered Sophitia, "Sorry. Sophitia will stop now."

"Good." sighed Casshern.

"How are you doing?" asked Sophitia.

"I've been okay." answered Casshern.

"So has Sophitia." replied the android.

"When did you start working for Naricent?" asked Casshern.

"Not very long now." answered Sophitia.

"I don't understand why." stated Casshern.

"After meeting you Sophitia went off fighting and eventually heard you heard killed Braiking Boss." explained Casshern.

"I didn't want I had to do." said Casshern.

"My fighting brought me into conflict with Naricent who sent his men after Sophitia. Of course, Sophitia ruined everyone one of them." continued the android.

"If that is the case then I don't understand why you joined him." said Casshern confused.

"Naricent eventually decided to recruit Sophitia. He offered me the chance to kill anyone who crossed him and I accepted." finished Sophitia.

"What you're doing is wrong." said Casshern.

"Sophitia does not understand why." replied the android.

"Because he is sending you after innocent people." stated Casshern.

"Sophitia doesn't understand." said the android.

"There is a difference between fighting to protect people and hurting the innocent. I've crossed that line and I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." explained Casshern.

"When did you hurt innocent people?" asked Sophitia.

"Many times." answered Casshern.

"I see." replied Sophitia mulling over his words.

"You have to stop working for Naricent." stated Casshern.

"But, Sophitia loves to fight." said the android conflicted.

"The do it protecting the innocent from individuals like Naricent." said Casshern.

"Sophitia needs to think." said the android, who then left.

"Please make the right decision." said Casshern.

 

Sophitia was left confused by what Casshern had said. As she made her way back to Castle Promise, the advice he had given swirled around in her head. Once Sophitia returned, she found a familiar face talking to Naricent.

"I am in the middle of my meeting with Lord Naricent. Whatever it is you're here for, it will have to wait." said Green Ogre.

"Sophitia was sent to track down whoever killed a large number of men." noted the android.

"I assume you did your job." said Naricent.

"Sophitia did find the person but, was unable to kill him." said Sophitia.

"It seems the Angel of Ruin has lost her touch." laughed Green Ogre.

"I told you my name is Sophitia." said the android.

"For somebody who loves fighting the fact this person is alive proves you aren't as good as you once where." said Green Ogre, relishing the thought.

"The person is Casshern." said Sophitia, causing dead silence.

"That man again." snarled Green Ogre, remembering how Casshern had once stopped him from killing Sophitia.

"Yes. He got in your way and when he stood up to you Green Ogre, you turned tail and ran." said Sophitia, now with a smile.

"Watch your mouth!" snapped Green Ogre.

"Enough." said Naricent.

"Forgive me my lord." said Green Ogre.

"I trust you managed to engage him in battle." said Naricent.

"Yes." replied Sophitia.

"Since it seems we are dealing with Casshern here then your failure is excusable." stated Naricent.

"Lord Naricent, Sophitia has a question." said the android.

"Go ahead." said Naricent.

"Is what Sophitia doing right?" asked the android.

"I am afraid I do not understand where this is coming from." answered Naricent.

"Casshern told Sophitia she was wrong working for you and part of Sophitia feels he might be right." explained the android.

"Sophitia, you must not forget who we are dealing with: Casshern is the man who cut down Luna and began the Ruin. He is a hypocrite if he talks about morals." replied Naricent.

"Casshern is not like that. He feels bad for what he did and wanted to die. Sophitia even tried to kill him but, Casshern wouldn't die." said Sophitia.

"You actually showed him compassion." said Naricent thinking.

"I wished I could have helped him but, I wasn't able to. However, I never forget him and hearing what he had to say made me question what we are doing." said Sophitia.

"You've gained compassion for him and that makes you weak." scoffed Naricent.

"I could agree more my lord." said Green Ogre.

"If you still wish to fight Sophitia then I will fight you. But, you will be ruined." said Sophitia to Green Ogre.

"You bitch!" snapped Green Ogre.

"That is enough. Sophitia, you've become too weak and I don't need weaklings like you you serving me." stated Naricent.

"Fine by Sophitia." said the android who then left.

"My lord, please do not let her go." said Green Ogre watching his word.

"Then my plan wouldn't work." said Naricent grinning.

"What plan sir?" asked Green Ogre.

"We're going to use Sophitia to led us to Casshern." answered Naricent.

"Brilliant my lord." replied Green Ogre.

"Dispatch troops to follow Sophitia." ordered Naricent.

"Yes my lord." said Green Ogre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we'll stop things there. In case you were wondering, Green Ogre was the name of the robot from episode 4 with Sophitia. I really wanted Sophitia to return in the show but, of course that wasn't the case so I wanted to bring her back here. I also did a one-shot with her called "Warrior" which will be out in a few days. Next time, the attack against Casshern and Sophitia and more focus on Ringo and the others there. Also, the feelings of abandonment Ringo expressed here will be addressed again. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Naricent's minions attack while Gregory and Alexandra adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

A soft wind blew across the barren land. Casshern, the man began the Ruin by killing the Sun named Moon, stood on a rock watching over the land. Suddenly, he sensed somebody nearby and got himself ready.

"Whoever you are, I suggest you departed. If you attack me, I will kill you." warned Casshern.

"But, Sophitia won't fight you." said the android appearing.

"I told you to leave." stated Casshern.

"Sophitia is not here to fight." said Sophitia.

"Then why did you return?" asked Casshern, letting down his guard.

"Sophitia wants to join you." answered Sophitia.

"If you join me then I'll end up killing you." stated Casshern.

"No you won't." replied Sophitia.

"I'm the personification of Death." said Casshern.

"Sophitia can't believe that." said Sophitia.

"It's true. My entire reason for existing to kill. I couldn't accept that fact at first but, I came to acknowledge and accept my role." explained Casshern.

"You've never killed Sophitia." noted the android with a smile.

"But, I will if you stay with me." replied Casshern, shaking his head.

"Sophitia isn't worried." said the android.

"You should be." said Casshern.

"Sophitia loves fighting and if you do try to kill Sophitia then we will have a great fight. And I if I die fighting, I'd be happy to die fighting against you." said Sophitia.

"You aren't going to leave." realized Casshern.

"Sophitia has decided to join you." said Sophitia again.

"I said no." said Casshern.

"But, Sophitia wants to be with you." protested the android.

"I don't want to hurt you." said Casshern.

"You're hurting Sophitia now." replied the android.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to." said Casshern.

"It's fine." said Sophitia.

"Thank you." said Casshern.

"Please, let me join you." begged Sophitia.

"I really appreciate this Sophitia..." began Casshern.

"Then Sophitia can join you?" asked the android hopeful.

"Yes." answered Casshern.

"Yeah! Sophitia is ecstatic!" declared Sophitia.

"I'm glad." said Casshern.

"Sophitia is glad to be with you." said Sophitia hugging Casshern.

"Sophitia, please loosen your grip." requested Casshern.

"Oh. Sophitia didn't mean to do that." noted Sophitia, releasing Casshern.

"It's fine." replied Casshern.

"Sophitia is so happy to be with you." said Sophitia.

"It's fine." said Casshern.

"So, what do we do?" asked Sophitia.

"We stay and watch." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia does not understand." stated the android confused.

"After I killed Braiking Boss and Luna, I've been a defending those who cannot defend themselves in this world. I might kill Death, but this way I can still help people." explained Casshern.

"Oh, how touching." said a sarcastic voice.

Casshern and Sophitia turned around to find a battalion of robots behind them. They were different shapes and made up of different parts from various robots who had ruined. Their leader was a humanoid robot with a plate on his head and red eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Sophitia.

"Lord Naricent sent us." answered the robot leader.

"Sophitia doesn't understand why." said Sophitia.

"Lord Naricent wants Casshern dead. Casshern just kills everybody and he could be a threat to his rule. He knew you would lead us to him and since you've quit we've been given the orders to kill you too." explained the robot.

"If you attack then we will have to kill you." stated Casshern.

"The two of you are outnumbered." noted the robot leader.

"You're underestimating me." said Casshern shaking his head.

"Sophitia as well. I've ruined large numbers of robots before." added Sophitia.

"But, now you are dealing with us." said the robot leader.

"Did Green Ogre come up with this?" asked Sophitia.

"No. Lord Naricent came up with this himself." answered the robot leader.

"Who is Green Ogre?" asked Casshern.

"The robot Sophitia was fighting when we first met." answered Sophitia.

"I've had enough delay!" snapped the robot leader.

"This is your last warning." said Casshern, the mask of his helmet closing.

"How cocky considering your situation." replied the robot leader.

"You think hurting innocent people makes you strong." said Casshern disgusted.

"We are strong. The weak are merely there to be sacrificed for the strong." stated the robot leader.

"I've killed Braiking Boss. You and your thugs are nothing. By your own ideology, you're the ones who should die." spat Casshern

"Kill them all!" cried the robot leader enraged.

The robots obeyed and attacked the duo. However, Casshern and Sophitia quickly made their own attack. Casshern punches a hole through one robot then jumped into the air to avoid being hit. He came down smashing the robots that attacked him to pieces.

Meanwhile, Sophitia swung her blade and cut a robot's head off. She was surrounded but, she swung her blade around cutting the robots in half. One robot attacked but, Sophitia jumped up, cut off his arm then with one swing she killed the robot.

Casshern ripped a robot into pieces and slammed his dead body onto the ground. He then slammed into one with a kick and sent it flying backwards. A robot jumped into the air and tries to get the jump on Casshern but, heintercepted the robots ripping him apart.

Sophitia charged at one robot going after her. He tried to strike but, Sophitia dodged and swung her blade and cleaved the robot in half. Several others tried to run but, Sophitia gave chase and quickly caught up. She slashed one down across it's back then cut a second in half. A third robot turned to see how close she was and was killed while a fourth robot turned around only to be killed.

"No." said the robot leader, seeing his forces cut down.

"I'm sorry you two. I'll do anything. I don't want to die." said the robot leader begging off.

Casshern turned and looked at the robot leader. Both the leader and Sophitia saw Casshern's eyes were red and knew he was in his murderous state. Casshern took off and with one blow, she smashed the robot leader to pieces.

"Wow! Sophitia is impressed! You've gotten better!" declared Sophitia amazed.

"Naricent is out for us. We need to keep our guard up." stated Casshern.

 

Meanwhile, Alexandra and Gregory were making themselves comfortable at their residence of Ringo and Holder. The two were staying there temporarily but, were keen on making themselves useful. Gregory was helping Holder with his work while Ringo was out. Outside, Lyuze was playing in the flowers when Alexandra found her.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." noted Alexandra.

"I've love the flowers. Mama loves flowers too especially when she was my age." replied Lyuze.

"How long have these been here?" asked Alexandra.

"They were planted when mama moved her." answered Lyuze.

"They've survived that long." said Alexandra amazed.

"Mama says that it's because everything can die now." said Lyuze.

"I don't understand how they could live if everything can die." said Alexandra.

"Mama told me that once nobody could die and then Luna died so the Ruin began. Life needs death and death needs life. You can't have one without the other." explained Lyuze.

"I get it. You're a smart girl." said Alexandra.

"Actually, I don't fully get it myself." laughed Lyuze.

"This garden is pretty." stated Alexandra.

"Yeah. Mom always says that too." said Lyzue.

"You're really lucky to have such a beautiful garden here Lyuze." said Alexander.

"Thank you." said Lyuze with a smile.

"Lyuze, have you ever met Casshern?" asked Alexandra curious.

"No. But, mama says he was a great person." answered Lyzue.

"I'm guessing you never met the gynoid you were name after." replied Alexandra.

"Nope." said Lyzue.

"Hello you two." said Ringo, walking up to the two.

"Mama!" cried out Lyzue, running over to her mother.

"We were observing your garden. It's beautiful." said Alexandra.

"Thank you but, I cannot take credit." replied Ringo.

"Who planted it?" asked Alexandra.

"Oghi, Lyzue and Casshern." answered Ringo.

"It is beautiful." said Alexandra.

"I only hope this can keep their memories alive." stated Ringo.

"That's lovely." replied Alexandra.

"It's the best I could do." said Ringo.

 

The three ladies headed inside the home and were soon joined by the men. Both Gregory and Holder were very dirty when they entered from the garage.

"What were you two doing?" asked Alexandra.

"Trying to calibrate the combustion engine. The oil was messy." answered Gregory.

"You were quite helpful." stated Holder.

"It was nothing." said Gregory waving his hand.

"We're just happy to be helpful." said Alexandra.

"Don't feel like you're mooching. You two are our guests and as along as you're here you should feel at home as you can." said Ringo.

"Thank you two. We've been the so at home here." said Alexandra.

"What exactly are you two wandering?" asked Holder.

"We lived in the ruins of a city. It was founder by humans then overrun by the Andro Army of Braiking Boss. Of course, the Ruin decimated the city. We both were living there when we met." answered Gregory.

"Awe." said Lyuze.

"The city fell under control of Lord Naricent and he attacked the city when we refused to pay him tribute. We fled during the attack." explained Alexandra.

"I'm so sorry." said Ringo.

"It's fine. I just feel bad for everyone who died during attack." said Alexandra.

"Unfortunately, I know how you feel. I saw way too much death when I was a little girl." said Ringo.

"Those were terrible times." said Holder, shaking his head.

"I'm just glad Lyzue doesn't have to go through that." said Ringo, starring at her daughter.

"Exactly." agreed Gregory.

"Ringo, did you met Luna?" asked Alexandra.

"Yes I did." answered Ringo weakly.

"Something's wrong." noted Gregory.

"It's nothing." said Ringo.

"Please, tell us." requested Alexandra.

"She...wasn't the messiah people made her out to be." replied Ringo.

"Oh really." said Gregory concerned.

"We waited for hours to see her and before we did we saw her former bodyguard Dune. She was mortally injured battling soldiers loyal to Dio. Luna arrived but, refused to grant him salvation because he was dying of the Ruin. After seeing that, I didn't want her salvation." explained Ringo.

"That's terrible." said Alexandra.

"I haven't seen her since then. She's gone back to her castle and I could care less." said Ringo, clenching her fists.

"I'm glad the two of us didn't care about Luna." said Gregory.

"We didn't need Luna or her salvation. Casshern knew that and thus he rejected Luna's offer to become king of a new world." said Ringo.

"That's amazing." said Alexandra.

"I still remember Casshern confronting her." said Ringo.

"You've lived the quite the amazing life." said Gregory.

"It's nothing. No be honest, if I lived with Ohji, Lyuze and Casshern that would have been enough." said Ringo.

"Like you all did when you were living her?" asked Alexandra.

"Exactly. That was the best time of my early life. If I lived every day of my life like that I'd be happy." answered Ringo.

"You're a strong person." said Gregory.

"I have to be." replied Ringo.

"Because of the Ruin?" asked Alexandra.

"Exactly. I had to be strong to survive. It's what the humans called survival of the fittest." said Ringo shrugging.

"That's..." began Gregory, unable to find the words.

"Say what you will but it's true. In the Ruin, it was everybody for themselves and those who couldn't defend themselves were killed." explained Ringo.

"I think that's enough dear." said Holder.

"It's the truth. The world is a cold, harsh place and it will kick you around if you cannot fight back." said Ringo matter-of-fact.

"Okay...then." said Gregory, unsure how to respond.

"The Ruin may be over but, the world isn't much better." continued Ringo.

"Lord Naricent seems to enjoy taking from those weaker than he is." noted Alexandra.

"He's no better than Braiking Boss." spat Ringo.

"I can't disagree there." confessed Holder.

"Luckily, we have Casshern to help us." said Ringo smiling.

"He does seems like a good person. It's hard to believe he began the Ruin." said Gregory.

"That wasn't his fault!" cried Ringo.

"Honey, calm down." pleaded Holder.

"You're right. I'm sorry." said Ringo.

"It's fine." replied Alexandra.

"Casshern." yawned Lyzue.

"It's time somebody went to bed." said Ringo.

"I don't wanna." protested Lyzue.

"You need to rest dear. Come on." said Ringo.

"Okay." sighed Lyuze.

"I could only imagine how difficult it must have been for Ringo to grown up in the Ruin." said Gregory.

"The scars of that awful time are still clearly visible." stated Holder.

"Poor Ringo." said Alexandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there is chapter three finished. I'm glad I was able to get Sophitia into the mix because I really liked her and wished she stuck around. Next time, Naricent plots his next move. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Naricent makes his next move and Ringo tries to deal with her demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter four of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

In a a dark castle sat a man with a dark heart. Lord Naricent sat on the throne awaiting the return of his soldiers. He had gotten impatient and was tapping his finger on the throne.

"My lord. I request entrance." said Green Ogre from outside the throne room.

"Enter." said Lord Naricent angrily.

"My lord it seems no word as returned. I sent a scout party to find them." said Green Ogre.

"I didn't give you permission to do that." noted Naricent.

"Please forgive me my lord. I sent it out on my own." said Green Ogre.

"I do not care what you did under Braiking Boss but, you must answer to me." said Naricent.

"Yes my lord." replied Green Ogre.

"However, you did make a good decision so I will forgive it." said Naricent.

"Thank you my lord." said Green Ogre.

"How long ago did you send them out?" asked Naricent.

"Forty minutes ago. They should return soon."answered Green Orge.

"Good." said Naricent.

"My lord, I should bring to your attention the Cult of Luna seems to be making a revival." noted Green Ogre.

"They still believe in her I see." said Naricent with a smile.

"It does not seem like many believe in her but, there is still a devoted following. It seems to have been revived by her return and the end of the Ruin." explained Green Ogre.

"False prophets will appear and preform great signs and miracles." mused Naricent.

"I don't understand." said Green Ogre.

"That was a quote from Jesus of Nazareth." said Naricent.

"The man whom the silly humans calling themselves Christians believed was a messiah?" asked Green Ogre.

"Yes. Also known as Jesus Christ or the King of Kings." answered Naricent.

"A powerful title." said Green Ogre.

"Luna is seen as a messiah by humans and now even robots now. However, she is a false messiah." explained Naricent.

"That makes sense." said Green Ogre.

"I learned it when I was a general for Braiking Boss." noted Naricent.

"Ah. I see." said Green Ogre.

"I am the only messiah." said Naricent.

"I accept you my lord." said Green Ogre.

"All of minions must. In the end, I will be the only to rule the world." said Naricent.

"My Lord, the scout team has returned." said a robot entering the throne room.

"I didn't give you permission to enter my throne room!" cried Naricent furiously.

"Sorry my lord but, this is important." whimpered the robot.

"What is it?" asked Naricent.

"It seems Sophitia and Casshern have whipped out the entire team. We found them all totally destroyed." answered the robot.

"Dammit!" snapped Green Ogre.

"First, I need to take care of business." said Naricent.

Naricent clenched his fist and punched the robot in the face. He then smashed the robot's head with his foot killing the robot.

"Well done my lord." said Green Ogre.

"I need to discover a method of destroying these two." said Naricent.

"Sophitia lives to fight. She's an experience warrior and a serious threat." noted Green Ogre.

"Casshern was built the brilliant Ohji. He is the living personification of death." stated Naricent.

"They have to have a weakness." said Green Ogre.

"Send another team to attack the two." ordered Naricent.

"Okay sir." said Green Ogre.

"We will also send a scout team to observe them. We will find their Achilles' Heel." explained Naricent.

"That's is ingenious my lord." replied Green Ogre.

"The men we send are merely disposable." huffed Naricent.

"Yes my lord. I will do that now." said Green Ogre.

 

Meanwhile, Ringo was current outside tending to the flowers. There was a light wind and gentle blowing as she worked. Ringo loved these flowers and worked on them around the clock. Seeing this, Alexandra decided to join her.

"Hello Ringo." said Alexandra.

"Hey Alexandra." replied Ringo.

"Can I join you?" asked Alexandra.

"Sure." answered Ringo happily.

"You really do love this garden don't." noted Alexandra, joining Ringo.

"This garden is special to me." said Ringo.

"Because it reminds you of Ohji, Lyuze and Casshern." replied Alexandra.

"Yes. This is all I have to remind me of them. Along with Friender of course." said Ringo.

"Do you think about those times a lot?" asked Alexandra.

"All the time." admitted Ringo.

"I could never imagine how you must feel. Growing up in such a violent environment." said Alexandra.

"You lived through it too." said Ringo.

"Yes but, I was fully grown. You were just a child." explained Alexandra.

"Growing up under Braiking Boss must not have been easy." said Ringo.

"It was a totalitarian police state. The only improvement was their was order even though there was no freedom. The Ruin had no rule or law. It was anarchy." said Alexandra.

"Like I said, it's survival of the fittest." said Ringo solemn.

"Where you always this...realistic?" asked Alexandra.

"I was a naive young girl and in someways I still am but, growing up in the Ruin hardened me." explained Ringo.

"I see." said Alexandra.

"But, Casshern protects us." said Ringo, almost dreamily.

"Your did mention that before. Please, tell me what happened." requested Alexandra.

"Lyuze went outside and was confronted by bandits. Luckily, Casshern came to her rescue her." said Ringo

"That's amazing." replied Alexandra.

"Casshern is a hero." stated Ringo.

"From what I've heard and what he did for us I have to agree." said Alexandra.

"He'll be back." stated Ringo.

"You think so?" asked Alexandra.

"I know he will." answered Ringo.

"I'd love to thank him personally." said Alexandra.

"You will when he returns." said Ringo.

"Ringo, please tell me what Casshern is like." requested Alexandra.

"He's a kind and caring person. He's really pretty too." replied Ringo.

"Sounds like somebody had a crush on Casshern." said Alexandra.

"I was a young girl." said Ringo.

"It's too bad he left." said Alexandra.

"He had to go!" snapped Ringo defensively.

"I guess so." said Alexandra.

"You don't believe me." huffed Ringo.

"He left you alone." said Alexandra.

"I was fine." said Ringo.

"You were five when he left." said Alexandra.

"I could handle myself." said Ringo.

"I think you're in denial." said Alexandra.

"You and Gregory are guests and you must remember that." said Ringo.

"I'm worried about you. You can't live in the past." said Alexandra.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ringo.

"You always live in the past remembering how times used to be." answered Alexandra.

"I don't care." replied Ringo.

"You need to live on for Gregory and Lyzue." said Alexandra.

"Now you're saying I don't care about my family!" cried Ringo.

"I didn't say that." replied Alexandra.

"I'm leaving." said Ringo coldly.

 

Ringo stormed off leaving Alexandra behind. Alexandra stood up and headed inside. Once there, she explained to Holder and Gregory what had occurred.

"I don't blame you Alexandra. Frankly, I think you have a valid point." said Holder.

"Have you ever told her how you feel?" asked Gregory.

"I couldn't. She's too fond of Casshern. If I tried to talk to her than..." answered Holder trailing off.

"Well I can't blame you. You didn't want to upset your wife." replied Gregory.

"I need to be stronger." sighed Holder.

"Ringo needs to realize she's living in the past." said Gregory.

"I don't think that's the problem." stated Alexandra.

"What do you mean?" asked Gregory.

"I think she knows but, doesn't want to stop." answered Alexandra.

"I wonder if Casshern will ever return." pondered Gregory.

"He has apparently returned and we just saw him." noted Alexandra.

"If Casshern does return he and Ringo need to talk." said Holder.

"That's the best way to help Ringo move on." agreed Gregory.

"For now, I think we need to figure out now to help her in the time being." said Alexandra.

"If you have an idea then I'm all ears." said Holder.

"Maybe..." said Alexandra thinking.

"Daddy." said Lyuze, coming up to the three adult with concern.

"Hello honey." said Holder bending down.

"Is something wrong with mommy?" asked Lyzue.

"Everything is fine." answered Holder.

"You all are acting weird." said Lyzue.

"We're just having a grownup talk." said Holder.

"Daddy, please help mommy." requested Lyzue.

"I will." answered Holder.

 

Nearby two pairs of eyes had watched what had unfolded between Ringo and Alexandra. Walking away from the house, Casshern was in deep thought followed behind by Sophitia.

"Casshern, what's wrong?" asked Sophitia.

"I'm worried about Ringo." answered Casshern.

"She did get angry." stated Sophitia.

"I abandoned her when she was young." stated Casshern.

"Oh. Well that is not good." replied Sophitia.

"I think it damaged her. This is my fault." said Casshern.

"You sounding like you used to." said Sophitia.

"You're right. I am Death and couldn't risk her life." reasoned Casshern.

"That sounds fine by me." said Sophitia.

"Maybe I'm just trying to justify it." sighed Casshern.

"Casshern." said Sophitia worried.

"Oh look, the heartless monster does have a conscious." came a voice.

Casshern and Sophitia looked over and saw a large number of robots standing over a nearby ridge. The leader was mostly green with orange eyes. However, he did have a large number of spare parts because of the Ruin. Both Casshern and Sophitia both tensed up.

"Did Naricent send you?" asked Casshern.

"Yes he did. We've come to kill." answered their leader.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave or we'll kill you." said Casshern.

"We've got the numbers advantage." noted the robot leader.

"That doesn't matter." replied Casshern.

"Kill them!" cried the robot leader.

The robots attacked but, proved no match for their foes. Several surrounded Casshern but, when one attacked he dodged, grabbed the robots arm and threw him to the ground. The two on Casshern's sides attacked but, he jumped into the air and came down killing one of the robots. The two that attacked him charged but, Casshern threw the destroyed robot and one killing it than killed the other robot himself. The robot Casshern flipped to the ground tried to get back up but, Casshern kicked his head in killing him.

Meanwhile, several charged Sophitia head on. However, this proved to be a fatal mistake as Sophitia swung her blade and cut them down easily.

Soon, they had eliminated the entire army leaving the commander as the sole survivor. The robot commander was shaking as he faced down Casshern and Sophitia.

"Hey come on guys. I'm just following orders here. Please, spare me." begged the robot commander.

"I'm letting you go." said Casshern.

"Why?" asked Sophitia.

"He will return to Naricent." answered Casshern.

"Oh thank you!" cried the robot leader.

"Go back to Naricent and tell him what happened. Let him know we'll kill anyone he sends against us." explained Casshern.

"Yes! I will!" declared the robot leader who ran off.

 

The robot leader ran off and returned to the castle. He made his way to the throne room and nervously knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Naricent.

"It's me sir. I've returned." answered the robot.

"Come in." said Naricent and he did.

"Um sir...I have to tell you we failed." said the robot leader.

"Dammit!" snapped Green Ogre.

"Casshern and Sophitia destroyed our armies. We didn't stand a chance." stated the robot.

"I don't like failure." said Naricent angrily.

"Um sir, I do have a good piece of information." said the robot.

"It better be good." said Green Ogre.

"We found a small shack within our territory where the two androids our earlier forces have taken refuge. It seems Casshern might have a connection to them I believe we can use them to get to Casshern." explained the robot.

"Excellent." replied Naricent, "However, I don't like failures."

Naricent raised his fist into the air and violently hit the robot in the head. The robot smashed into the ground and immediately broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there is chapter four and things are getting interesting now. Next time, Naricent targets Ringo and the family. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter helps set up the further story line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter five of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

In his castle, Naricent was sitting on his throne. Before him, Green Ogre was on his knee bowing before his lord. This was a briefing before the assault on Ringo's home.

"Is everything in place?" asked Naricent.

"Indeed my lord. I personally oversaw the formation of this plan and will lead it myself. This will ensure victory." answered Green Ogre.

"It better not." replied Naricent.

"I will lead a two battalions of our finest soldiers to the target and once we arrive we will surround and attack it." began Green Ogre.

"Interesting." said Naricent.

"Once we've surrounded the target, we'll attack and kill everyone inside. There bodies will be drug back and strung up as a warning.' continued Green Ogre.

"That does sound good but, Casshern and Sophitia are still a threat." noted Naricent.

"The attack will not only kill them but, it will draw out Casshern and Sophitia." explained Green Ogre.

"I see." said Naricent, thinking.

"We will leave a small unit of elite soldiers to ambush those two when they arrive." further explained Green Ogre.

"Intelligent." said Naricent.

"This unit will ambush Sophitia and Casshern then we will all kill them." said Green Ogre.

"Good." said Naricent.

"Of course they're bodies will dragged back and strung up as well." finished Green Ogre.

"Well, I must say that sounds good...in theory." said Naricent.

"I don't understand what you mean." said Green Ogre confused.

"Our opponent is Casshern-the man who slayed Braiking Boss." said Naricent.

"Indeed. I have crossed paths with him before." said Green Ogre.

"Then you should realize the threat we are dealing with." said Naricent.

"I still believe I can kill him." said Green Ogre.

"Do not underestimate Casshern." warned Naricent.

"I am not."said Green Ogre.

"You're naive." stated Naricent.

"With all due respect sir, I disagree." said Green Ogre.

"Casshern might the greatest warrior to live. He killed Luna, brought about the Ruin then returned leaving a trail of death in his wake until he killed Dio and Braiking Boss." explained Naricent.

"I am aware sir." said Green Ogre.

"I'm sure you are familiar with rumors of his flesh." said Naricent.

"Yes. The rumor that eating Casshern's flesh would grant you immortality." said Green Ogre.

"What do you think of that?" asked Naricent.

"I believe is total garbage." answered Green Ogre.

"Casshern is immortal." stated Naricent.

"So I've heard." replied Green Ogre.

"Then how will you kill him?" asked Naricent.

"I believe Casshern has an Achilles' Heel." answered Green Ogre.

"That family is his Achilles' Heel." replied Naricent.

"We will use them to bait out Casshern. He will be powerless if they are at risk." said Green Ogre.

"I like that." said Naricent.

"His fall will not only reinforce your rule but, it will help to dispel the Cult of Luna." stated Green Ogre.

"Oh really?" asked Naricent.

"Once you've slain Casshern people will know the only true Messiah is your my lord." answered Green Ogre.

"Well done. You've truly outdone yourself." laughed Naricent.

"It's my pleasure to serve you." said Green Ogre.

"Green Ogre, I want you to go and carry out this operation." ordered Naricent.

"Understood my lord." said Green Ogre.

"I await your return." said Naricent.

"I won't fail you." replied Green Ogre.

"For your sake, you better not." stated Naricent coldly.

"Understood." said Green Ogre, feeling the pressure.

 

Meanwhile, in a cave near the home of Ringo and her family, Sohpitia was busy practicing her fighting skills. As Sophitia practiced she looked over and saw Casshern sitting on a rock looking concerned.

"What wrong?" asked Sophitia.

"It's Ringo." answered Casshern.

"The girl who lives at that home." said Sophitia.

"Yes. I'm afraid Naricent will target her." said Casshern.

"That doesn't matter." stated Sophitia.

"Why?" asked Casshern.

"Because we're here. We'll kill anyone who tries to hurt them." answered Sophitia.

"Ringo can't defend herself, I'm sure Holder can't defend them and Lyuze is a young girl. I don't know anything about the others." explained Casshern.

"That's true." admitted Sophitia.

"Bandits targeted Lyuze once before." noted Casshern.

"But, these are soldiers of Naricent and not bandits." stated Sophitia.

"That makes things worse. They're going to purposely target them whereas before they just stumbled across her." said Casshern.

"We'll still defend them if they're attacked." said Sophitia.

"Of course we will." said Casshern.

"Then Sophitia doesn't understand why you are worried." replied Sophitia.

"They might still be hurt." said Casshern.

"Well that is possible." said Sophitia.

"I've know Ringo since she was a little girl. The thought of her being in danger is unsettling." explained Casshern.

"Sophitia understands." said the android.

"Good. I'm so used to protecting her as a child." said Casshern.

"But, you left her when she was a child." said Sophitia.

"Yes, I did." said Casshern sadly.

"Sophitia doesn't know why you're upset." said the android.

"It's because..." began Casshern.

"Because why?" asked Sophitia.

"I feel guilty." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia doesn't understand." said the android.

"I abandoned her as a child. She was a young defenseless girl and I just left her." explained Casshern.

"She did have Friender with her." said Sophitia.

"That's not enough. Her guardian Ohji had just died and so did Lyuze shortly after. When she needed me the most I left." said Casshern.

"I think I understand." replied Sophitia.

"Just guarding her and her family now doesn't make up for it." said Casshern.

"You've helped the family and protected Lyuze from the bandits." stated Sophitia.

"It doesn't make up for abandoning." said Casshern.

"You sound like your old self." said Sophitia.

"I know." sighed Casshern.

"You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." said Sophitia.

"I've done that a lot." lamented Casshern.

"Sophitia things you should talk to Ringo." said the android.

"I can't." replied Casshern.

"Why not?" asked Sophitia.

"Because I can't face her." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia doesn't understand." replied the android.

"I feel to guilty." said Casshern.

"Sophitia thinks she understands." said the android.

"We need to be cautious." said Casshern, "Naricent's minions might attack."

"Please tell Sophitia who will consider talking to Ringo." requested Sophitia.

"Okay." relented Casshern.

"Yeah!" cried Sophitia happily.

"Ringo." said Casshern to himself deep in thought.

 

At the home of Ringo and her family, a tension hung in the air. While calming down since her last encounter, Ringo was still upset at Alexandra. When the two were together in the room, an awkward tension could easily be felt by all except Lyuze who was too young to understand. Today, all five residences of the home were gathered together.

"So, the weather is really nice today." said Holder, trying to make small talk.

"Yes it really is beautiful." agreed Gregory.

"Neither of us really saw the sun during the Ruin. The dark clouds blocked it out." added Alexandra.

"I never saw a Ladybug before traveling with Casshern, Lyuze and Ohji." said Ringo with a sad smile.

"They are beautiful. I'm glad all sorts of animals are returning now that the Ruin is over." said Alexandra.

"It's the type of beauty Casshern wanted." said Ringo.

"Lyzue, have you ever met a human?" asked Holder.

"We did met a few traveling by." answered Lyzue.

"It's no surprise considering they were the top species on this planet for centuries." replied Gregory.

"I didn't know that." said Lyzue.

"Humans evolved more than any other animal on the planet developing opposable thumbs, harnessing fire, creating tools and adapting to whatever evolution threw at them." explained Holder.

"Then why haven't we seen more?" asked Lyzue.

"Braiking Boss rebelled against the human race and established the Robotic Empire." answered Holder.

"Why did he do that?" asked Lyzue.

"He was an extremist in ideal." answered Gregory.

"I don't know what that means." replied Lyzue.

"There have been people since the beginning to time who believed they were born superior because of how they were born. Humans did this for centuries and Braiking Boss adopted this. He was the first self-aware android created and he raised an army against humans. They succeeded and enslaved the human race." explained Alexandra.

"I don't want Lyuze to hear this." said Ringo.

"She did ask." noted Alexandra.

"But mommy, I wanted to know." said Lyzue.

"That doesn't matter." said Ringo.

"Honey, please calm down." requested Holder.

"I'm sorry Ringo." said Alexandra.

"Ringo, please calm down." said Holder.

"No! I don't want Lyuze exposed to this!" snapped Ringo.

"Ringo-" began Holder.

"I was grew up surrounded by misery and death. I want Lyuze to have the childhood I didn't." explained Ringo.

"Maybe we should just leave." said Alexandra.

"No. I know Ringo is angry but, we both want you stay." replied Holder.

"Holder is right." admitted Ringo.

"Then, let's bury the hatchet." proposed Alexandra.

"Fine." agreed Ringo.

"Mommy, what happened after Braiking Boss came to power?" asked Lyuze.

"Braiking Boss ruled the Earth for centuries until the Ruin." answered Ringo.

"Wow." Lyzue.

"Luna from this time too." noted Lyzue.

"She was." said Ringo.

"A lot of people still like her." stated Lyzue.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Ringo surprised.

"I saw people in white hoods walking by and they said they were visiting the messiah Luna." explained Lyzue.

"Luna is a false messiah." spat Ringo bitterly.

"I don't understand." replied Lyzue.

"People think Luna is a messiah but, she's not. The people who worship Luna are fools." said Ringo.

"I'll have to agree with you." said Gregory.

"To be fair, it's not there fault." said Ringo.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexandra.

"They've been brainwashed to believe she was divine." answered Ringo.

"That makes sense." said Gregory.

"Yeah. Luna never actually claimed to be divine a cult was formed around her by humans and included robots trying to escape the Ruin." agreed Holder.

"You've mentioned the Ruin before." noted Lyuze.

"It was a terrible event that destroyed the Robotic Empire." said Lyzue.

"Please tell me more." said Lyuze.

"No." said Ringo.

"Please." begged Lyuze.

"Just tell her. She'll have to know at some point." Holder

"The world went into decay and people began dying. Cities fell to shambles and death was everywhere." explained Alexandra.

"That's sound bad." said Lyuze.

"It was. It was only ended when Luna returned and Casshern left." said Alexandra.

"But, he returned." noted Lyuze.

"He never really left..." began Alexandra.

"I said no and you again said Lyuze things I didn't want her to know!" snapped Ringo.

"I'm sorry." said Alexandra.

"I don't care." replied Ringo storming off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter five done and I know it was all dialogue but, it was needed to advance the story. Next time, the fallout from this is covered and Green Ogre leads the attack on Ringo's home. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Naricent's minions assault Ringo's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter six of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

In the courtyard of Naricent's castle, an army of robots were gathered. They stood at attention for a final inspection before departing on a their assignment. Before them stood Green Ogre standing at attention while their master marched out before them.

"I present: Lord Naricent!" cried Green Ogre.

"All hail Lord Naricent!" cried the robots.

"Enough!" declared Green Ogre.

"My subordinates, today you will embark on a grand mission: slaughtering the two vermin that pester me!" began Naricent.

Green Ogre grinned at this while Naricent went on.

"These pests are the infamous Casshern and the Sophitia aka the Angel of Ruin." continued Naricent.

Worried whispers and murmurs ran rampant among the robots lined up.

"However, there is nothing to worry about!" declared Naricent.

The robots continued whispering and murmuring but, these now turned from worry to confusion.

"Our own Green Ogre will be leading you." said Naricent.

"I won't fail you." said Green Ogre.

"Of course." said Naricent.

Naricent turned his attention back to the robots.

"You will attack a family of trouble makers hiding a couple who refuse to obey me." continued Naricent.

The robots now turned angry and began heckling Ringo's family, Gregory and Alexandra but, not by name

"Now go and prove me excellence!" cried Naricent.

"All hail Lord Naricent!" cried Green Ogre.

"All hail Lore Naricent!" cried the robots.

"Move out!" ordered Green Ogre.

"Yes sir!" replied the robots.

Green Ogre got up and took off leading the robots away.

"Don't fail me." said Naricent, heading back inside.

 

Meanwhile, Casshern and Sophitia were in the cave nearby Ringo's home. Sophitia was her usual chipper self while Casshern still seemed preoccupied with Friender was resting near his feet. Sophitia noticed this and decided to talk to Casshern.

"Are you still upset?" asked Sophitia.

"Yes." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia only kind of understands." replied the android.

"Sophitia, what was your life like before the Ruin?" asked Casshern.

"Sophitia was a subject of Braiking Boss." answered the android.

"I meant your personal life." replied Casshern.

"Sophitia felt like an outcast." admitted the android.

"Really?" asked Casshern surprised.

"Nobody seemed to understand Sophitia. Robots thought Sophitia was weird." answered the android.

"Because of your love of fighting." said Casshern.

"No. Sophitia...was missing something and I wasn't very happy because something was missing." explained the android.

"That would be fighting." said Casshern.

"Indeed it is." confirmed Sophitia.

"Did you have any friends?" asked Casshern.

"Sophitia was a loner." answered the android sadly.

"I'm sorry." said Casshern.

"Sophitia is fine with it." said the android smiling.

"How?" asked Casshern.

"Because Sophitia loves fighting...and she's with you." answered the android, when a noise interrupted them

"A robot army." noted Sophitia.

"They're probably Naricent's minions. Let's follow them." said Casshern.

 

At the home of Ringo and her family, the tension of the last gathering was dying down. After seemingly making peace with Ringo the latter blew up again and stormed off. Now, Alexandra was trying to figure out what to do next as she pet Friender.

"How do you fell honey?" asked Gregory.

"We should go." answered Alexandra.

"What?" asked Gregory.

"We should move on. I think we've outstayed our welcome." answered Alexandra.

"There is nowhere we could go." noted Gregory.

"We were going to the city that was rebuilt nearby." stated Alexandra.

"However, we're being hunted by Naricent's minions now." replied Gregory.

"If we flee before they get here we can escape before they get us." proposed Alexandra

"He'd hunt you down before you can escape." said Holder, overhearing the conversation.

"We don't want to be a burden." said Alexandra.

"You haven't been." replied Holder shaking his head.

"We don't want Naricent attacking you." said Alexandra.

"His minions have come here before and will again." said Naircent.

"But, they haven't attacked you." said Gregory.

"Ringo hates them but, she bites her tongue - usually - because of Lyuze." noted Holder.

"He's hunting us and he'll hurt anyone in his way including you and your daughter." said Holder.

"I-" began Holder.

"If we stay here than we're putting her life in danger." said Alexandra.

"Well, I cannot stop you." shrugged Holder.

"If you think you'll escape than your crazy." stated Ringo, emerging from doorway.

"When did you get here honey?" asked Holder.

"I overheard you." answered Ringo, "Naricent will just attack the city to find you."

"It might not be in his domain." said Gregory.

"That doesn't matter; Naricent wants to succeeded Braiking Boss and revive the Robotic Empire. He'll keep conquering territories until he's either stopped or succeeds." explained Ringo.

"Damn." sighed Gregory.

"Just stay here, there's no point in leaving." said Ringo.

"Fine." replied Alexandra.

"Where's Lyuze?" asked Ringo.

"Mommy!" called Lyzue.

Ringo looked up and saw her daughter running in her direction. Behind her, Green Ogre was leading his subordinates toward them. Seeing them coming, Friender began barking at them.

"Shut that dog up!" snapped Green Ogre.

"Calm down boy." said Holder.

"What do YOU want?" asked Ringo bitterly.

"We've come for them." answered Green Ogre, pointing to Alexandra and Gregory.

"This is our home and you can leave." said Ringo.

"We will...with them." replied Green Ogre.

"No." said Ringo.

"We'll go." said Alexandra.

"Why?" asked Holder.

"Please, if we do then they'll leave you alone." explained Alexandra.

"No they won't. They're thugs and they won't stop." said Ringo.

"Keep talking right that and I'll shut your mouth for you!" spat Green Ogre.

"Try me!" snapped Ringo.

Why you-" snarled Green Ogre, marching over to Ringo.

"Please stop!" cried Alexandra, getting between the two.

"Out of my way!" yelled Green Ogre.

Green Ogre swung his arm and struck Alexandra. Alexandra was sent crashing to the ground and Gregory quickly ran over to her.

"You pig!" screamed Ringo.

"Shut it." snarled Green Ogre.

Green Ogre began marching over to Ringo who stood her ground.

"Honey, please move." begged Holder.

"You better listen to him. Move." said Green Ogre menacingly.

"Make me." spat Ringo defiantly.

Green Ogre marched over toward Ringo with cold eyes while Ringo stood still.

"Leave her alone!" cried a voice.

Everybody turned around to see Casshern standing on a nearby rock.

"It...can't be." said Holder amazed.

"It's Casshern." whispered a robot to another.

"The man that killed Luna." marveled another.

"He also killed Braiking Boss." noted a third robot.

"Casshern." said Ringo awe-struck.

"Well, it looks like we meet again." said Green Ogre.

"Have we met?" asked Casshern.

"When I fought that damned Angel of Ruin." answered Green Ogre.

"Right, I remember you know." replied Casshern.

"We never got a chance to fight then but, now I will make you fall to your knees." said Green Ogre.

"Leave Ringo alone." said Casshern.

Green Ogre marched over to Ringo causing Casshern to jump in. However, a sudden arm came out of nowhere striking Casshern's back.

"Casshern!" cried Ringo.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." laughed Green Ogre.

Green Ogre strutted over to Casshern. Once he reached, Green Ogre lifted his foot up and violently stomped Casshern's back.

"Casshern!" exclaimed Ringo.

"Honey don't." said Holder, restraining his wife.

The robots that Green Ogre had hid emerged and stood together.

"Come on Casshern. Kill me like Braiking Boss." taunted Green Ogre, still stomping Casshern.

"You bastard." sneered Ringo.

"My, it seems my plan worked perfectly." jeered Green Ogre, placing his foot on Casshern's back.

"Please get up!" cried Ringo.

"Pathetic." spat Green Ogre, "Okay, kill the weakling."

"Yes sir." replied the robots.

The robots marched over to Casshern but, suddenly one of the robots was sliced in half.

"What the-?" asked Green Ogre.

"We meet again." said Sophitia.

"You." snarled Green Ogre.

"If Sophitia remembers correctly, you wanted to kill Sophitia and failed at it." noted the android grinning.

Suddenly, Green Ogre was sent backwards crashing on the ground. He jumped back up to see Casshern rising to his feet.

"Damn." said Green Ogre.

"It looks like the situation has turned." noted Ringo smiling.

"Kill them!" ordered Green Ogre.

The robots obeyed and attacked. Casshern and Sophitia braced themselves and began fighting the robots.

Casshern smashed the first robot in the head then punched threw another. One robot attacked but, Casshern dodged and ripped this robot in half. Casshern then used the robot to destroy two other robots.

Another robot tried to grab Casshern but, he grabbed and ripped off it's arms then slammed it into the ground. Another robot tackled Casshern knocking him to the ground.

"Got you now." said the robot pinning Casshern.

However, Casshern grabbed the robot's arms and flipped him over. Casshern then used his foot to crush in the robot's head killing him. Another robot tried attacking Casshern but, Friender intercepted and killed him.

"Thanks boy." said Casshern.

"Woof." replied Friender.

Meanwhile, a number of robots charged Sophitia who easily cut them in half with her sword. Two robots attacked from each side but, Sophitia used her sword to kill the robot on the right while the one on the left managed to grab her.

"Now!" cried the robot.

Another robot charged Sophitia head on but, kicked she him and did grabbed the neck of the robot holding her. When the second robot attacked again, he accidentally killed his comrade. Sophitia then decapitated the second robot with her sword.

"Damn. This is going bad." said Green Ogre.

Green Ogre suddenly got an idea. He quickly rushed over while nobody was looking at him and grabbed Ringo.

"Ringo!" exclaimed Holder, getting Casshern's attention.

"Surrender right now or she's dead." said Green Ogre, holding Ringo be her neck.

"Don't listen Casshern! It doesn't matter what happens to me!" cried Ringo.

"Honey don't." pleaded Holder.

"So you DO have a death wish." said Green Ogre.

Ringo managed to reach back and kick Green Ogre. This cause him to toss Ringo to the ground.

"Ringo." said Casshern, shaking.

Casshern became incredible enraged and his eyes turned red. He turned and began to brutally dismember the robot soldiers. Lyzue was horrified and hid behind her father while Sophitia stepped back watching Casshern slaughter the robots.

"Oh crap." said Green Ogre, running away.

Casshern continued to destroy the robots tearing them limb from limb. Ringo had terrible flashbacks to watching Casshern fights as a little girl.

"Casshern!" cried Ringo.

Hearing Ringo's voice caused Casshern to finally stop. He took a moment to take in the death around him than turned and faced Ringo for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter six done. Next time, Casshern and Ringo talk. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Casshern talks with Ringo while Green Ogre returns to Naricent after his failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

An awkward silence hung in the air. Nobody had moved or said a thing since Ringo called Casshern's name. Friender had walked over to Casshern happy to see his former traveling companion as clouds blocked the sun high above. Finally, Sophitia decided to break the silence.

"Sophitia doesn't understand why nobody is talking." said the android.

"This is Ringo." said Casshern.

"Oh right. That's the person who told me about." noted Sophitia.

"Thank you for helping us." said Alexandra.

"You're the two I helped earlier." noted Casshern.

"We sought refuge here and we've been here since." replied Gregory.

"Actually, we were going to leave before Green Ogre showed up." added Alexandra.

"It's Casshern!" cried Lyuze, seeing the man in white.

"It's nice to see you again." said Casshern.

Lyuze came out and tried running over to Casshern but, she was held back.

"Come here darling." said Holder.

"But papa-" protested Lyuze.

"No. Right now, Casshern and your mother need to talk." said Holder.

"About what?" asked Lyzue curiously.

"Grown up stuff." answered Holder.

"Ringo, it's been a long time." said Casshern.

Ringo stood silently, not saying a word to Casshern.

"Ringo, about what happened..." began Casshern.

"Let's talk inside." said Ringo.

With that, Ringo turned around and headed inside.

"Let's go." agreed Holder, leading the others inside.

"Come on Casshern." said Sophitia, skipping inside.

Everyone went inside and they gathered around the table. Casshern kept his attention toward Ringo who seemed to avoid his attention. Hoping to end this awkwardness, Holder spoke up.

"Casshern, it is a pleasure to meet you." said Holder.

"I'm just glad you're okay." replied Casshern.

"You've saved us twice now. We're really in your debt." said Alexandra.

"It's nothing. I won't stand for people abusing people weaker than them." said Casshern.

"So that's what you'e been doing." said Sophitia.

"I protected Lyzue from bandits and I've been helping those abuse their power." explained Casshern.

"Have you visited Luna?" asked Gregory.

This question caused everybody else to stare at Gregory. Even Ringo directed his eyes toward him.

"No." answered Casshern.

"Now Naricent is there." noted Alexandra bitterly.

"When did that happen exactly?" asked Casshern

"Naricent is held up in Braiking Boss' former castle. After Cassher killed Braiking Boss, Luna left and he moved in." answered Gregory.

"What do you know about Naricent?" asked Casshern.

"He was a foot soldier when Braiking Boss took power and rose in rank. He served in Dio's Army as a Lieutenant but, he deserted after Dio was killed defecting back to Braiking Boss. He used his rank to become a warlord." explained Sophitia.

"Naricent is trying to become Braiking Boss. The world is at peace now and he wants to upset that." said Casshern.

"What do we do?" asked Holder.

"I after to kill him." answered Casshern.

"Once again running off." huffed Ringo, breaking her silence.

"Ringo-" began Casshern.

"No! You're running off and leaving me here again!" cried Ringo, jumping to her feet.

"Ringo." said Casshern in awe.

"In that case, you shouldn't have returned." seethed Ringo, running off.

"Ringo!" called Holder jumping up.

"Wait. I need to go." said Casshern.

 

Meanwhile, Green Ogre and the remnants of his army were stammering back to Naricent. Green Ogre was standing among his soldiers allegedly to show his loyalty to his men. However, the real reason was because he wanted to lay low for fear of Naricent's wrath. Unfortunately for him, once they arrived at the castle he was forced to go in and face Naricent.

"Green Ogre, I don't see the mangled corpses of Casshern, Sophitia, those two deserters and the family that hid them." noted Naricent irked.

"Unfortunately we failed my lord." replied Green Ogre

"Give me a good reason why I should send you to the scrap heap." said Naricent.

"Because I was not to blame." said Green Ogre.

"Tell me why." requested Naricent.

"The men deserted when Casshern arrived. I tried to rally my men and urged them to stay but, they fled as Casshern and Sophitia slaughtered them." lied Green Ogre.

"I see." replied Naricent.

"We were forced to flee to prevent our deaths." added Green Ogre.

"I have always preached fighting to the death." stated Naricent.

"The situation was impossible. We were fighting a losing battle." said Green Ogre.

"I am sorry." said Green Ogre.

"Our ambush failed and now he will eventually come for us." said Naricent.

"Sir, we could use Luna." proposed Green Ogre.

"How so?" asked Naricent.

"We could use her cult t rally support against Casshern." answered Naricent.

"No." said Naricent.

"Understood." said Green Ogre.

"I will not use a false idol to further my cause. I am the Messiah." explained Naricent.

Naricent turned his head to face the window and spent a minute thinking. He then turned back to face Green Ogre.

"However, I do like the idea of rallying popular support again Casshern." said Naricent.

"Thank you sir." said Green Ogre.

"We will use him starting the Ruin to build animosity." added Naricent.

"Brilliant." complemented Green Ogre.

"Here is what we will do: we'll rally a campaign against Casshern and form volunteer battalions." said Naricent.

"Sir, how we will be sure they will join us?" asked Green Ogre.

"Are you familiar with Simon of Trent?" asked Naricent.

"No sir." answered Green Ogre.

"He was a little boy who lived from 142 to 1475 who vanished. The local population believed that followers of a religion called Judaism sacrificed him based on an accusation of that time known as blood libel. As a result, they violently attacked the local Jewish population in revenge despite having no evidence of they murdered the boy. Never the less, he became a martyr and was venerated as a saint." explained Naricent.

"Proof of how foolish humans are." scoffed Green Ogre.

"Since they climbed out of the primordial soup, humans have had prejudiced and that is what we will use. We're turn the human population against Casshern then once he's dead we'll enslave them." said Naricent.

"A testament to your brilliance my lord." said Green Ogre.

"Indeed I am." said Naricent.

"But sir, what about the local robots?" asked Green Ogre.

"They will follow me of their own will. We robots do not betray each other like humans do." answered Naricent.

"Of course sir. I should never had questioned you." said Green Ogre.

"Indeed you shouldn't have." replied Naricent coldy.

"Um sir-" began Green Ogre.

"You're just as foolish as a human." stated Naricent.

"I don't understand." said Green Ogre.

"Did you not think for a second that I would have a scout observing the battle?" asked Naricent.

Green Ogre came to the horrid realization of what Naricent was talking about.

"I am so sorry." said Green Ogre.

Naricent clenched his fist and punched Green Ogre.

"You are never to deceive me ever again!" screamed Naricent, "Now, get out of my sight!"

"Yes sir." said Green Ogre softly.

Green Ogre got up and quickly departed. Once alone, he came to a conclusion.

"It's time Naricent is overthrown." said Green Ogre, assured.

 

Ringo was sitting on the ground outside of her home. She had rushed out of the discussion inside and was now taking refuge before the graves of Ohji and the original Lyuze. She heard footsteps and immediately knew how was coming.

"Hello Casshern." said Ringo.

"I'm sorry." stated Casshern.

"About what?" asked Ringo.

"Abandoning you. I felt like I needed to leave to allow the world to regrow but, I should have returned to you." answered Casshern.

"Of course. Most people wouldn't give that a second thought." huffed Ringo.

"I know that 'sorry' might not be enough but, please tell me how to make it up to you." requested Ringo.

"Can you travel back in time?" asked Ringo.

"No." answered Casshern.

"Exactly! You can't go back and make up for everything you missed!" cried Ringo, jumping to her feet.

"Ringo-" said Casshern amazed.

"I loved Ohji with all my heart and I grew to love both you and Lyuze too! I lost Ohji to the Ruin then Lyuze right after! And what do you do? You run off and never returned!" cried Ringo, tears rolling down her eyes.

"That was the greatest mistake of my life." said Casshern, shaking his head.

"You're just saying that." spat Ringo bitterly.

"I mean it. I regret abandoning you more than inciting the Ruin." replied Casshern.

"That's a laugh." sneered Ringo.

"I might have damned the world with the Ruin but, I left you alone when you needed me the most. More importantly, I left somebody who I cared for." explained Casshern.

Ringo's eyes shot open wide at this.

"Do you remember when Braiking Boss visited us in that cave?" asked Casshern.

"Somewhat." answered Ringo.

"When I ran off blaming myself for the Ruin you chased after me." noted Casshern.

"I said "It's not your fault" as I did." said Ringo.

"You were there for me but, I wasn't there for you. While the Ruin is something I resent greatly, abandoning you is something I will never forgive myself for." explained Casshern.

"Casshern!" cried Ringo.

Ringo ran over and embraced Cassehern. She was so forceful the two fell to the ground.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Casshern.

"Yup." answered Ringo.

Ringo then got off Casshern and they both got up.

"You're so pretty mister." said Ringo.

"Ringo, I'll join you in a moment. I need a moment." said Casshern, starring at the graves in front of him.

"I understand." replied Ringo.

Ringo went inside while Casshern walked over to the graves.

"Glad to see you've made up." stated Holder.

"So do I." said Ringo smiling.

"What is he doing?" asked Sophitia.

"Those are the graves of my guardian Ohji and the original Lyuze." answered Ringo.

"Sophitia doesn't understand." replied the android.

"Casshern knew them when I was a girl. He's paying his respects to them now." explained Ringo.

"Sophitia understands now." said the android.

"Ohji, Lyuze. It's been a long time." said Casshern.

Casshern knelt down in front of the two graves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon Ringo. You two must be so ashamed of me." said Casshern.

Casshern hung his head.

"I wish you could forgive me." sighed Casshern.

Suddenly, the clouds moved and sun shone down on Casshern.

"Ohji. Lyuze." said Casshern.

"Casshern! You should come in!" called Sophitia.

"Sophitia." said Ringo, in a scolding manner.

"Right." said Casshern, "Goodbye."

Casshern stood up and walked inside where the others were.

"What's up?" asked Casshern.

"We need to plan for Naricent." answered Sophitia smiling.

"You seem happy about this." noted Gregory.

"Sophitia loves fighting." replied the android.

"She is the Angel of Ruin." stated Holder.

"Sophitia doesn't like that name." huffed the android.

"Sorry." replied Alexandra.

"We can't be sure when Naricent will come here but, we do know where he is." said Casshern.

"Are you proposing a campaign against Naricent?" asked Ringo.

"Yes." answered Casshern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seven done. Next time, Naricent attempts to rally people against Casshern who plans his own actions. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Naricent tries to turn people against Casshern while he plans his next move against Naricent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hello everyone, I am now back with chapter eight of Redemption.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

It was a normal day in the remains of an old city. The city was built by humans, taken over by robots then shared by the two after Ruin. Following the end of the Ruin, the city began rebuilding together until Naricent took over. He allowed robots life freely while humans were segregated in a ghetto and forced to pay a tax to Naricent or else being forcibly deported. Suddenly, a large army of robots marched into the city with Naricent the center. They stopped in the center of the city.

"I come with a special message for all, Casshern has returned!" declared Naricent.

Whispers murmured throughout the crowd.

"It seems that he wishes to finish what he began years ago." continued Naricent.

"He killed Braiking Boss." whispered one of Naricent's soldiers.

"Yeah! Casshern slayed Braiking Boss and we'll be next!" cried one of the robots in the crowd.

The other robots in the city joined in denouncing Casshern.

"These fools are as bad as the humans." thought Naricent.

Naricent then decided to wrap up the robot support.

"Who will join me against Casshern?" asked Naricent.

"I will." answered a robot.

"Me too!" cried a second robot.

"So will I!" cried a third robot.

The other robots joined in vowing to fight for Naricent.

"I am so pleased to see my robots willing to fight and die for our cause." said Naricent.

The robots cried their support for Naricent.

"Now, how about your humans?" asked Naricent.

This lead to confusion among the crowd.

"Why let these lower humans fight for you?" asked a robot in the crowd.

"Because they are in as just as much danger as we robots are." answered Naricent.

The crowd began murmuring among themselves.

"The Ruin was not exclusive to us robots. You humans nearly went extinct because of the Ruin." explained Naricent.

"That bastard Braiking Boss enslaved and persecuted us before the Ruin!" shot back a male human.

"Shut up you worthless insect!" called one of the robots.

"Make you worthless bucket of bolts!" shot back the human.

The two sides began yelling and throwing insults back and forth.

"Please, I request calm." said Naricent, raising his hands into the air.

The crowd stopped and looked at him.

"I'd rather Ruin than fight with a lowly human!" declared the robot.

"Same here!" cried the human.

"We must fight our greater enemy." said Naricent.

"Luna can save us!" called a female human.

"No. Luna is a false prophet. I am the one who shall slay Casshern." replied Naricent.

"I fought for Lord Dio because he said the same thing but, he he got Ruined in the end." said a robot.

"But, as you can see I survived the Ruin." noted Naricent.

The groups began murmuring among each other.

"The world survived the Ruin because of Casshern's disappearance. His return will mark the end of the world and the death of all living beings if Casshern is allowed to roam free." warned Naricent.

"We are with you Lord Naricent." said the first robot.

"Shall you humans join me?" asked Naricent.

"There's no way we can trust you." answered the male human.

"But, can you afford not to?" asked Naricent.

The humans were taken aback by this and looked among each other with quite whispers.

"Casshern is the greatest threat of in the world today! He is responsible for the Ruin and the grave turmoil that has come with it. We must slay him or face total extinction!" declared Naricent.

The humans talked among each other for a moment.

"Naricent, we'll raise a volunteer battalion to Casshern." said the man.

"Then it is decided!" cried Naricent.

The crowd the broke into chanting for Lord Naricent who proudly stood before them.

"These damn fools. They are so gullible." said Naricent to himself.

 

Meanwhile, in a room of Naricent's castle, a group of robots had gathered together. The mastermind of this was Green Ogre while the other four where all officers in Naricent's army. They were a tall red robot named Rouge, a pudgy blue robot named Ganymede, a bulky green robot named Rovmar, a lanky black robot named Nayman and a yellow cyclops robot named Wily . On the wall behind Green Ogre, was a portrait of Braiking Boss.

"I am glad to see you all here." began Green Ogre.

"Why exactly are we here?" asked Ganymede.

"As we speak, Naricent is going around rallying support against Casshern." answered Green Ogre.

"That sound great." added Rouge.

"He is recruiting human support." added Green Ogre.

"What!" exclaimed Nayman.

The other four robots began denouncing this move loudly until Green Ogre stops them.

"That is why I am officially forming the Robotic Salvation Front!" declared Green Ogre.

"What is that exactly supposed to do?" asked Wily.

"We will overthrow Naricent." answered Green Ogre.

"You're mad!" cried Rovmar.

"No I am not. Naricent is a traitor." replied Green Ogre.

"We swore our loyalty to him." noted Rovmar.

"He lost that loyalty with this." spat Ganymede.

"Exactly. We must overthrow Naricent to save the future for robots." agreed Green Ogre.

"I for one refuse to co-exist with any lowly humans." stated Naymar.

"Then what happens when we do that?" asked Rouge.

"I will become the new ruler of this land with the four of you serving as my privy council. We will kill Casshern, the Angel of Ruin and anybody else who dares opposed me whether human or moderate robots. We will then begin spreading our domain and reunify the Earth and create the Second Robotic Empire." explained Green Ogre.

This lead to a round of applause and celebrations from the other robots.

"Thank you. Thank you." said Green Ogre smugly.

"I swear my loyalty to you my lord." said Rouge.

"So do I." said Ganymede.

"So do I said Wily.

"What about you Rovmar?" asked Green Ogre.

"I'm not sold." confessed Green Ogre.

"Why not?" asked Wily.

"I can't turn on Lord Naricent at the drop of a hat." answered Rovmar.

"Naricent has clearly betrayed his own kind!" snapped Ganymede.

"Casshern is an incredible dangerous foe. He slayed Luna, ignited the Ruin and killed Braiking Boss. We have to do everything to stop him. Not to mention Sophitia." explained Rovmar.

"Then you side with him." said Rouge.

"Look, I believe in robot supremacy as much as you but, I'm being practical." said Rovmar.

"You're just as bad as Naricent." huffed Naymar.

"Regardless of Casshern, Naricent has lowered himself to begging humans for help and that is unforgivable." said Rouge.

"Do we know whether he is actually giving the humans equal rights?" asked Rovmar.

"Not for sure." admitted Green Ogre.

"Then we might just be jumping to conclusions." warned Rovmar.

"It doesn't matter if he is or not. Lord Braiking Boss enslaved those damn humans and look at how long the Robotic Empire lasted." said Green Ogre.

Rovmar took a minute to think before addressing Green Ogre.

"Okay, I will join you...my lord." said Rovmar.

"That's more like it." said Green Ogre.

"All hail Lord Green Ogre." said the other three robots.

With that the meeting ended. Some time later, Naricent returned successful from his campaign and sat on his throne. Suddenly, a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Naricent.

"Me, my lord." answered a robot.

"Come in." said Naricent.

The robot obeyed walking up and kneeling before Naricent.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Naricent.

"That damn fool Green Ogre plans to overthrow you with those three other idiots." answered the robot.

"Continue your work." ordered Naricent.

"Yes my lord." replied the robot.

 

Meanwhile, at Ringo's residence another meeting was underway. Casshern, Sophitia, Ringo, Holder, Gregory and Alexandra were gathered around a table to discuss the next course of action. Due to the nature of this, Ringo had Lyuze play outside with Friender.

"Now that Naricent has confirmed we're here he'll send more troops for sure." said Gregory.

"That's why we need to get rid of that bastard Naricent!" snapped Ringo.

"Please calm down." requested Holder.

"Fine." huffed Ringo.

"If any of his minions set one foot her I'll destroy them myself." vowed Casshern.

"Sophitia will too!" declared the android smiling.

"I've got to remember never to get on her bad side." thought Holder.

"I'll fight as well." said Alexandra.

"Please don't." begged Gregory.

"If we don't fight, they'll spend the rest of our live running." countered Alexandra.

"Sophitia wonders why we cannot go to attack Naricent in his castle?" asked Sophitia.

"That does make sense." said Ringo.

"I hate to bring this up but, what about Luna?" asked Holder.

This caused Casshern to flinch before quickly regaining his composure.

"No." said Casshern simply.

"We don't need her anyway." said Ringo.

"But, her cult is reviving." noted Gregory, "If she allied with us-"

"The face that Luna's stupid cult is coming back only shows that both people are robots are freaking idiots." spat Ringo.

"I think we should end this here." proposed Holder.

"That's fine. I need to talk to Ringo alone." replied Casshern.

"Okay." replied Ringo.

With that the meeting ended. Holder, Gregory, Alexandra and Sophitia headed outside to see Lyuze leaving Ringo and Casshern alone.

"Casshern, what do you need to talk about?" asked Ringo.

"Is something wrong?" asked Casshern.

"No." answered Ringo confused.

"You seemed hostile when Naricent and Luna were brought up." noted Casshern.

"Naricent is a tyrannical warlord. He manipulates and kills anyone who doesn't do what he wants." said Casshern.

"That is true." agreed Casshern.

"He deserves to die." huffed Ringo.

"That is unlike you." said Casshern.

"You're planning on killing him." stated Ringo.

"I am Death." replied Casshern.

"I don't see a problem." said Ringo.

"What about Luna?" asked Casshern.

"She can rot for all I care." answered Ringo.

"I don't understand why you feel this way." said Casshern.

"Do you remember what happened to Dune?" asked Ringo.

"He was mortally wounded battling Dio's subordinates and ruined because Luna refused him salvation." answered Casshern.

"People and even robots worship her like a goddess." replied Ringo.

"What does that matter?" asked Casshern.

"You stopped the Ruin. Luna gave hope to thousands but, only saved those she wanted and then allied with Braiking Boss." answered Ringo.

"That is true." admitted Casshern.

"I'm glad I didn't accept her salvation." huffed Ringo.

"You've changed a lot." noted Casshern.

"Like I said, growing up alone after the Ruin changes somebody." replied Ringo.

"I wonder what Ohji would think." ponder Casshern to himself.

Meanwhile, at his palace Naricent was seated on this throne. The robot warlord was pleased with the way things were going when suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Who is there?" asked Naricent.

"Me." answered Green Ogre.

"Enter." replied Naricent.

Green Ogre entered the room and walked to the throne. He bowed down when he reached the throne.

"How sis your meeting go my lord?" asked Green Ogre.

"It worked perfectly. The robots quickly jumped to support me and the humans did after some convincing." answered Naricent.

"A note to your genius." said Green Ogre.

"You stupid fool." said Naricent to himself.

"My lord, will I be involved?" asked Green Ogre.

"It is not necessary." answered Naricent.

"Okay my lord." replied Green Ogre.

"The robots and humans will form volunteer units and attack. While he can easily kill robots, I doubt Casshern can bring himself to kill humans." explained Naricent.

"How brilliant." said Green Ogre, with a fake smile.

"I must plan now." said Naricent.

Green Ogre stood up and the took shared a stare before Green Ogre left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eight and we're two-thirds of the way done. I know this was light on Casshern but, I needed to get out the stuff with Naricent and Green Ogre. I didn't want Ringo to seem to OOC but, I want to show she scarred by the Ruin and those scars won't go away easily. Wily is based on the Yellow Devil from the Mega Man franchise with the name coming from Dr. Wily. Next time, Ringo is focused on again and the soldiers attack. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; Green Ogre plans his coup, Naricent plans his attack and forces loyal to Naricent attack Casshern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all here is chapter nine of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

In their meeting room, the collaborators against the Naricent were gathered. They spoke in hushed tones to avoid being overhead by possible Naricent loyalists while planning the details of his demise.

"Okay. The most important matter is eliminating Naricent. If Naricent survives our attempt on his life then our coup is dead in the water." began Green Ogre.

"How do we do that?" asked Wily.

"We'll draw attention away from Naricent." answered Green Ogre.

"I assume that you already have a plan to do so." said Ganymede.

"Nayman will make noise to draw attention to draw sentinels away and then will attack them. Blame will quickly fall on Casshern and I'll convince Naricent to send troops to battle him. Then, the five of us will confront and kill Naricent." explained Green Ogre.

"But, people will wonder why he's dead." noted Rouge.

"We'll blame Casshern. He broke into the castle and fought Casshern. The two had a great battle in which Naricent fought bravely until he was mortally wounded. We drove off Casshern and Naricent named me his successor before his death." said Green Ogre.

"Excellent!" declared Ganymede.

"Brilliant!" declared Rouge.

"Genius!" declared Wily.

The others applauded and cheered save a reluctant Rovmar.

"Are you still unwilling to join us?" asked Green Ogre.

"I just don't know. I think there's another way to go about this." answered Rovmar.

"Naricent has betrayed his own kind. There's no going back." said Ganymede.

"I just cannot accept that." sighed Rovmar.

"I'm starting doubt if we can trust you." noted Wily.

"I wouldn't betray you." said Rovmar.

"If you betray us you'll wish you died in the Ruin." threatened Rouge.

"Enough. For now, we'll end our meeting." said Green Ogre.

"Yes my lord." replied the four.

 

A little while later, Naricent was seated on his throne prepared for the upcoming attack against Casshern. Naricent had planned the attack and now waited comfortable for the attack. As he did, a knock suddenly came on the door which brought a game to his face.

"Come in." said Naricent.

A robot entered the room and walked up to Naricent. Upon reaching the throne, the robot bowed.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Naricent.

"Good my lord. It was short but, very vital." answered the robot.

"Do go on." said Naricent.

"Green Ogre planed out how to carry out his foolish coup." replied Naricent.

"I see." mused Naricent.

"The plan is to lure away your guards and then Green Ogre and his traitors would kill you and claim Casshern did it. They would then claim you named Green Ogre your successor and he would take power." explained the robot.

Naricent grinned for a moment then broke out laughing.

"That damn fool." laughed Naricent.

"My lord, should we clamp down on Green Ogre and his traitors yet?" asked the robot.

"No." answered Naricent, composing himself.

"I do not understand why." replied the robot.

"We do not need to worry. We've got the upper hand on Green Ogre and his collaborators. We'll let that fool have his fun." explained Naricent.

"Of course. With myself acting as a spy we have no need to fear them. You are brilliant." said the robot.

"Exactly. Once Casshern has been dell with, I'll deal with Green Ogre then." confirmed Naricent.

"Now ingenious." said the robot.

"Indeed." said Naricent.

"What should I do now?" asked the robot.

"Continue your work." answered Naricent.

"I understand." replied the robot.

"You are a loyal soldier. I commend you." stated Naricent.

"I live to serve you." said the robot.

"I know." replied Naricent smugly.

 

Naricent got off his throne and walked by his mole. Naricent then marched down the halls of his castle until he reached the balcony. Once there, Naricent found three divisions of soldiers: his regular units, the Robotic Volunteer Division and the Human Volunteer Division (armed with outdated assault rifles) all standing segregated. Naricent looked over to Green Ogre and then grinned.

"To my loyal followers, I am proud to see you here." began Naricent.

The three forces began cheering. They stopped after a minute.

"First to my loyal followers. You all follow me and would sacrifice your lives for this greater cause. For that, I am grateful." said Naricent.

The robots began cheering for a minute.

"Loyalty." said Naricent to himself.

Naricent turned an eye to look at Green Ogre putting on a fake smile.

"Next to the Robotic Volunteer Division, I am pleased to see robots willing to fight their greatest enemy. Casshern is the man that brought the Ruin and robbed us of our immortality." continued Naricent.

The Robotic Volunteer Division cheered for a minute.

"Finally to the Human Volunteer Division, I know your relationship with robots but, you Casshern is the greatest threat humanity had ever know and I am grateful for you loyalty against Casshern." said Naricent.

The Human Volunteer Division let out a more cautious cheer as the others.

"Now, go out and bring back Casshern's head!" cried Naricent.

"All hail Lord Naricent!" cried Green Ogre.

The robots began began crying this while the humans did so clearly hesitant.

"Go!" ordered Naricent.

The three divisions turned and marched off. Naricent watched them go then turned around to face Green Ogre.

"I know your forces will be successful." said Green Ogre.

"But of course, I know my forces will not let me down." replied Naricent.

"Indeed sir, they would never fail you." said Green Ogre.

"My soldiers will follow me to the end.' stated Naricent.

"Of course." agreed Green Ogre.

Naricent walked off with Green Ogre shortly behind him.

"You foolish traitor, I will have your head." said Naricent to himself.

 

Meanwhile, a feeling of anxiety was high around Ringo's home. Ringo, Holder, Gregory, Alexandria and Casshern were on edge waiting for action by Naricent. Sophitia was simply bored while Lyuze was bored from being kept in the house.

"Mommy, can I please go out and play?" asked Lyuze.

"I'm sorry but, you cannot." answered Ringo.

"But why?" asked Lyuze.

"It's not safe." answered Ringo.

"But, why not mommy?" asked Lyuze.

"Because those bad robots might come back and try to hurt us again." answered Ringo.

"We could go attack them first." proposed Sophitia.

"We don't know what we would be walking into to." explained Casshern.

"Oh." sighed a disappointed Sophitia.

"Hopefully, they won't come back." said Holder.

"You know they will." whispered Ringo.

Before Holder could answer, loud noises began to rattle the ground. Everyone knew was this meant.

"Finally time for a fight!" declared Sophitia happily.

"Holder, stay in her and don't leave her Lyuze's side." said Ringo.

"Of course." replied Holder, sheltering his daughter.

Casshern began walking toward the door with Sophitia and Friender by his sides. Ringo began to follow him.

"I don't want you going out there." said Casshern.

"I am. They're threatening my family." replied Ringo.

They all went outside and found the three divisions.

"In the name of Lord Naricent, we have come for you!" declared a robot.

Casshern prepared to fight but, noticed one of the divisions was different.

"You'r humans." noted a surprised Casshern.

"Indeed." stated a human.

"Why are you fight for Naricent?" asked Casshern.

"To kill you." answered the human.

With that, the battle began. Sophitia attacked the Robotic Volunteer Army and began cutting through them. Casshern fought the regulars while Friender tried to simply disarm the humans without hurting them.

A trio of robots charged Sophitia. The female android jumped into the air and rammed her sword into the head of the middle robot killing him. She then ripped the sword out and in one swing decapitated the other two robots.

"Sophitia is having so much fun!" declared the android gleefully.

Several more robots charged Sophitia who easily dodged their attacks. Sophitia then went on the offensive dissecting the robots. One more robot tried to attack from behind but, Sophitia dodged and used her sword to cleave the robot in half.

Meanwhile, Casshern ripping through the regular forces. He found himself surrounded by four robots.

"You're ours." said one of the robots.

The four robots then attacked each stabbing Casshern. However, Casshern simply destroyed their arms sending them bakwards. Casshern then smashed the robots to pieces. He then immediately healed.

"You bastard!" screamed a robot.

The robot charged who grabbed the robot's arm. Casshern ripped the robot's arm off then delivered a devastating blow that smashed the robots to pieces.

Casshern suddenly heard a smack and turned to see Friender fall to the ground. A human stood over him having smacked the robot dog in the head.

"Friender!" exclaimed Casshern.

The humans quickly turned their attention to Casshern. They opened fire filling Casshern with bullets.

"Casshern!" cried out Ringo.

"You made a mistake." noted Sophitia cheerfully.

Sure enough, Casshern got back up and with one move, the bullets fell out of him. He healed and his eyes were notable red.

"Mother of God." awed the human leader as he shook.

Casshern attacked the humans. Several robots quickly ran over to intercept Casshern.

"That's as far as-" began one of the robots.

The robot was unable to finish as thrust his arm right through the robots chest. Casshern torn the other robots apart.

"Please. We're sorry. Don't hurt us." begged the humans.

"Casshern!" cried out Ringo.

Ringo's voice broke through to Casshern who stopped from killing the humans. He looked at the whimpering humans.

"I want kill you." said Casshern.

"But why?" asked the human leader.

"Mercy." answered Casshern.

The humans looked at each other and talked among themselves.

"But, you are the one who killed Luna." noted the human.

"Unlike Naricent, I won't spill innocent blood. Whether on the battlefield or after.

"What do you mean?" asked a human.

"Naricent shares the same views as Naricent. You cannot trust him." answered Casshern.

The humans talked among themselves. Seeing this, several of Naricent's regulars turned from attacking Sophitia and raced toward them only for Casshern to jump in the war.

"Where are you going?" asked Casshern.

"To kill the humans. They're turning against Naricent and we're killing them." answered the robots.

"How vile." spat Casshern.

"Hey, it's not our fault." said a robot.

"Whose order is it?" asked Casshern.

"Lord Naricent." answered the robot.

This stopped the battle momentarily. The forces all froze at this revelation.

"Casshern is right!" declared a human.

"Naricent doesn't give a shit about us!" cried a second human.

"Death to Naricent!" the human began to chant.

"What about us?" asked a volunteer robot.

"Anyone that disobeys Lord Naricent will die." stated the regular.

The robots quickly talked among themselves.

"We won't fight for somebody who'd kill us on the drop of the dime. We're fighting for Naricent no more." said the robot.

"You traitors!" screamed the regular robot.

"The tide has turned." mused Ringo.

"Let's finish this." said Casshern.

Casshern, Sophitia and Friender turned to attack the regular forces now aided by both the humans and robot volunteers. Overwhelmed, the regular forces quickly ran away.

 

The regular forces ran away and found their way back to the castle. None of them wanted to go inside for fear of how Naricent would react to their failure. Finally, Naricent came out when he heard of their return.

"Welcome back my loyal forces." said Naricent, walking out.

Naricent stopped and looked around. Upon seeing no Casshern, he became angry.

"Where is Casshern?!" asked Naricent fuming.

"The humans and robot volunteer forces turned on us." answered a robot.

"You failures!" screamed Naricent.

This sound was overheard by Green Ogre.

"It seems as if your plan failed." mused Green Ogre to himself.

"Kill the leaders." ordered Naricent.

"But sir. Please, we tried our best." pleaded a robot.

"No." said Naricent coldly.

Naricent turned around passing Green Ogre as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nine finished. Next time, another familiar character returns. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Casshern visits a familiar face while more of the coup is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter ten of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

Following the battle, Casshern took command of the former armies after their own request. They had set up a camp nearby and were waiting orders from Cashhern. Back inside, Casshern and the others were seated down to to discuss this new development. Holder was in another room with Lyzue.

"Well, Sophitia didn't expect this to occur." said the android.

"I'm just glad they came to our side." said Casshern.

"There's no way they'd fight for Naricent after they found out he wasn't trustworthy." said Gregory.

"Nobody can trust that bastard!" spat Ringo.

"I'll agree with that." said Alexandra.

"Let's go ruin Naricent." said Sophitia.

"We can't. Not yet anyway." replied Casshern.

"Why?" asked Sophitia.

"Naricent will rally more innocent people to try and attack us." answered Casshern.

"Dammit, he's right." sighed Ringo.

"So, then we'll have to find a way to fix that." said Alexandra.

"But, how?" asked Gregory.

"Casshern will due it." answered Ringo.

"I can't." said Casshern, shaking his head.

"Of course you can." replied Ringo.

"Why not?" asked Gregory.

"I'm the man who caused the Ruin. I'll only cause division." answered Casshern.

"But, you killed Braiking Boss." noted Alexandra.

"That doesn't matter." said Casshern.

"Then who can do help us?" asked Gregory.

"Luna." answered Casshern.

"No way!" cried Ringo.

"Look Ringo we have to." said Casshern.

"I don't see why." huffed Ringo.

"Luna has proved she can unified humans and robots. If she allies with us we might be able to save innocent people from being conned to sacrifice their lives for Naricent." explained Casshern.

"I think we should." said Gregory.

"What?!" asked Alexandra surprised.

"Casshern makes a lot of sense. I think he's on to something." answered Gregory.

"But, we both rejected Luna and her salvation." noted Alexandra.

"Indeed but, right now we need her help and she can atone for what previous occurred." explained Gregory.

"I don't know..." said Alexandra confused.

"Well if Casshern thinks Luna can help us then Sophitia supports him." said the android.

"I guess so." said Alexandra.

"Well I'm still not convinced." stated Ringo vehemently.

"I know we both saw the terrible things that Luna allowed to happen before. What happened to Dune. However, we need Luna to help us." replied Casshern.

"I don't want anything to do with her." humped Ringo.

"I'm not asking you to." said Casshern.

"Casshern, I am not comfortable with this." said Ringo.

"Ringo, you know I committed the Ruin by killing Luna." began Casshern.

"Of course. But, you aren't like that." said Ringo.

"Why is that?" asked Casshern.

"You are not a terrible person. You were great with Lyuze, Ohji and myself. You made up for the Ruin by killing Braiking Boss." answered Ringo.

"Exactly. I redeemed myself and now Luna can do the same." said Casshern.

Ringo stopped and thought for a minute. She let out a deep sigh and leaned back.

"Fine." said Ringo.

"Sophitia, let's go." said Casshern.

"Yeah!" declared Sophitia.

 

With that the deal was settled. Casshern and Sophitia departed from Ringo's residence and began their trek. They managed to reach Luna's castle. Luna's guards saw the two and quickly deserted their positions knowing who they were dealing with. With no resistance, the two easily made it to the throne room.

"Who is there?" asked Luna.

"It's me." answered Casshern.

Casshern stepped forward with Sophitia right behind him. Upon seeing Casshern again, Luna's heart dropped.

"No! Stay back! Please don't kill me!" cried Luna.

The Sun named Moon feel to the ground and scooted backwards. She curled up against the wall trembling.

"Last time you were here you said you would return to remind people of death." noted Luna.

"Luna, I haven't come for that." said Casshern.

"Yeah, we came for your help." added Sophitia.

"What?" asked Luna, surprised.

"Naricent. He's luring in robots to fight for him." began Casshern.

"Just like Braiking Boss." noted Luna.

"However, he is also luring humans into fighting for him as well." continued Casshern.

"How?" asked Sophitia.

"He convinced them I am a significant enough threat to unite against me." answered Casshern.

"That does make sense." replied Luna.

"That's where we need you." said Sophitia.

"What do you need?" asked Luna.

"You are the only one who can united robots and humans together. We need you do make sure nobody is lured into fighting for Naricent." explained Casshern.

"No." stated Luna blunt.

"Why?!" asked Casshern startled.

"I am no longer the old Luna that unified people." answered Luna.

"Yes you are." countered Casshern.

"The Luna you are speaking of was killed by you. Now, please leave me be." said Luna.

Casshern and Sophitia stood their ground unwilling to leave.

"Guards!" called Luna.

A dozen of her robots guards entered the throne room, freezing when they saw Casshern and Sophitia.

"Please remove them." ordered Luna.

The guards look at Casshern who shot them a death glare.

"With all due respect ma'am, we do not feel comfortable following that order." said one of the guards.

"You will do as I say." said Luna forcefully.

"Sir...ma'am...please exit." requested the guard.

"No." replied Casshern icy.

"Okay." said the guard backing off.

"Remove them!" demanded Luna.

"Okay." said a robot nervously.

The guard robot went right up to Casshern and tried to remove him.

"Let's go." said the guard.

"No." said Casshern.

"I'm not going to say it again." stated the guard.

The guard tried to grab Casshern and drag him away but, Casshern grabbed the guard and ripped him in half.

"We're out here!" cried the first guard.

The other robots turned and quickly ran off.

"Useless." spat Luna.

"Luna, I want you to help us.' said Casshern, growing angry.

"I refuse." said Luna.

"You haven't changed." stated Casshern.

Luna didn't answer, she just turned her head.

"What do we do now?" asked Sophitia.

"We're not leaving until Luna helps us." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia understand." said the android.

"You're are wasting your time." stated Luna.

Casshern looked at Luna then marched over and got in her face.

"Luna you are going to help us." said Casshern.

"No." replied Luna.

Casshern slammed her palm against the wall causing it to shake. Despite her best attempts to seem calm, Luna did flinch.

"You're the same selfish person you've been before." said Casshern angrily.

"I can't help you." said Luna again.

"Why?" asked Casshern.

"Because I can't." answered Luna.

"Why can't you?" asked Casshern.

"Because I don't deserve to." answered Luna.

"I don't understand." replied Casshern.

"I was the Sun named Moon who brought hope to all. I was see as a messiah with a cult devoted to me and I betrayed them all by becoming hardened and refusing to save those who needed it." explained Luna.

"You're remorseful." realized Casshern.

"I don't deserve to be anyone's messiah. I'm nothing but a false prophet." said Luna sadly.

"This is partially my fault. If I didn't kill you this wouldn't have happened." said Casshern.

"It's not your fault." said Sophitia concerned.

Casshern gave Sophitia a look to reassure her then focused on Luna.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same regret and self-hatred after I returned and realized what I had done." said Casshern.

Casshern clenched his fists remembering those who he'd meet who had died: the commune Friender came from, Akos, Nico, Margo, Holt, Holty, Holter, Dune, Ohji and Lyuze.

"However, I managed to pull myself back and you can to. Doing this will start you toward your redemption." said Casshern.

Casshern held out his hand.

"Luna, please help us." requested Casshern.

"Okay." said Luna, shaking Casshern's hand.

 

In their dark meeting room, Green Ogre and his comrades were gathered together. This was to be their last meeting before their upcoming coup against Naricent. Green Ogre wanted everything planned out to make sure nothing went wrong.

"All right. I am sure you all recall our plan to enact our coup." said Green Ogre.

"Yes." replied the other five.

"Excellent. When we launch our coup we will bring down the robot traitor Naricent and restore robot order!" declared Green Ogre.

"Green Ogre, we've all been wondering what exactly we will be getting from this deal." said Rouge.

"Besides removing Naricent, we don't seem to being getting too much for all the risk we're taking." added Ganymede.

"You will all served as my top generals." said Green Ogre.

"We want more than just that." said Wily.

"What do you want?" asked Green Ogre.

"Ranks of nobility, castles of our own and human slaves to serve us." answered Nayman.

"Fine." said Green Ogre.

The other four cheered at this but, Rovmar remained silent.

"Rovar, are you still loyal to Naricent?" asked Green Ogre.

"I still think we're jumping the gun." answered Rovmar.

"Rovmar, are you going to betray us?" asked Rouge angrily.

"If so then I would have do so already." answered Rovmar.

"Unless you're luring us into a trap." said Wily.

"I would never do that!" cried Rovmar.

"There's no way we could be sure of that." said Ganymede.

"I promise that I wouldn't." said Rovmar.

"That's not good enough." spat Wily.

"Enough!" cried Green Ogre.

The other four robots backed off leaving Green Ogre facing Rovmar.

"Don't you dare cross us." said Green Ogre coldly.

"I won't." replied Rovmar.

Following the meeting, the robots dispersed. One in particular headed away and walked around the castle to make sure none of his co-conspirators would see where he was headed. Once he arrived at the throne room of Naricent, he knocked on the door.

"It's me my lord." said the mole.

"Please come in." said Naricent.

The mole walked into the throne room closing the door behind him and walked to Naricent. He bowed before the robot warlord.

"Are they still conspiring against me?" asked Naricent.

"Yes my lord. Green Ogre promised us titles, castles and human slaves to join him." answered the mole.

"Those fools." laughed Green Ogre.

"They still don't know I am a double agent." noted the mole.

"Good. I am glad you are still loyal with this recent news." said Naricent.

"What news is that?" asked the mole.

"A scout saw Casshern and Sophitia headed to Luna's castle." answered Naricent.

"No!" cried the mole.

"The time as come for our final battle!" declared Naricent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter ten done. Next time, the final battle begins. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the final battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter eleven of "Redemption".

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

With their backing by Luna, support for Naricent had bottomed out. Now, Casshern and the others were gathered in Ringo's residence planning out their next move. Casshern was seated in a chair by the table.

"The time is now strike." said Ringo.

"Sophitia agrees, we should kill Naricent now." agreed the android.

Casshern sighed and stood up.

"Indeed. It is time to make our move." agreed Casshern.

This led to cheers from the others.

"What is the plan?" asked Alexandra.

"Our allied faces will aid us handling Naricent's main force while Sophitia, Friender and I will deal with Naricent and his minions." answered Casshern.

"Sophitia agrees to this." said the android eagerly.

Friender barked signaling his support.

"We need to move out soon, before Naricent can build sufficient defense." said Casshern.

"Right." agreed Gregory.

Sensing what he was getting at, Casshern quickly addressed Gregory and Alexandra.

"You two are not coming with us." said Casshern.

"Why not?" asked Alexandra.

"It's far too dangerous." answered Casshern.

"We can handle it." protested Gregory.

"No. I don't want any more innocent to die." rejected Casshern.

The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." relented Alexandra.

"We will stay here Casshern but, you must kill Naricent." said Gregory.

"I plan too." replied Casshern.

"We're be with you in spirit Casshern." said Holder.

"Thank you." replied Casshern.

"I'm going with you." stated Ringo firmly.

"No." said Casshern.

"Honey, just like Casshern said earlier it is too dangerous." said Holder.

"I don't care!" snapped Ringo.

"I am not taking you." said Casshern.

"I traveled with you and Lyuze when I as a little girl." noted Ringo.

"That is a terrible regret." sighed Casshern.

"Casshern, I won't let you leave on your own." protested Ringo.

"I won't risk you." said Casshern.

"But-" began Ringo.

"What is your really problem?" asked Casshern.

"I don't want to lose you again." answered Ringo.

A moment of silence surrounded everyone in the room.

"I see." said Casshern softly.

"I lost you once and I will not lose you again." stated Ringo.

"I feel the exact same and that is why I won't let you come with me." said Casshern.

Ringo thought for a moment then turned away.

"We need to get going. if we leave soon, we can get there in the morning." said Casshern.

"Ready!" declared Sophitia.

"Woof!" barked Friender.

They got ready to go when Ringo got in the way.

"Ringo..." began Holder.

"Casshern, promise me something." requested Ringo.

"What is it?" asked Casshern.

"Come back." answered Ringo.

"I promise." replied Casshern.

 

Casshern and his forces left making the lengthy trek toward their destination. They waited the night and continued on the next morning. After a long march, they reached their destination.

"Let's go." said Casshern.

A patrol robot loyal to Naricent was pacing the ground waiting. Seeing his oppetunity, Casshern jumped out in front of the robot.

"Ahh" cried the alarmed robot.

Before the robot could react, Casshern drove his arm through the robot's chest.

"Hey! Stop there!" cried a robot.

A trio of robots charged over to Casshern. However, Sophitia suddenly appeared in front of them. Sophitia swung her blade and bifurcated the nearest robot.

Seeing their comrade die, the other two both attacked but, Sophitia easily dodged their attack. She swung her sword and cut right through the other two robots. A nearby robot witnesses this occur.

"We're under attack!" cried the robot.

Casshern turned and attacked. Casshern grabbed the robot and ripped him in half.

"Let's go!" called Sophitia.

The forces loyal to Casshern attacked charging the castle. Naricent's minions poured of the castle and engaged them.

A group of four robots attacked Sophitia. Sophitia quickly cut the first robot down with her blade and then did a split to avoid being attack. Sophitia then quickly jumped into the air and came down cutting a robot in half with her blade.

The other two attacked but, Sophitia jumped and the two attacked each other.

"You need to be more careful." laughed Sophitia.

Sophitia the swung her blade and easily cut down the two robots.

In the castle above, Green Ogre watched the preliminary fighting and saw both Sophitia and Casshern.

"So, the time has come." mused Green Ogre.

With that, Green Ogre walked off and headed down the hallway staying calm. He arrived at the throne room of Naricent and knocked.

"I am busy!" declared Naricent.

"My lord, we are under attack." noted Green Ogre.

"I know that you fool!" snapped Naricent.

"We will see who the fool is soon." thought Green Ogre.

"For now, we must rally our forces." said Naricent.

"I will rally our forces my lord." proposed Green Ogre.

"Good." said Naricent.

"Our time has come." said Green Ogre to himself.

"You are a fool." thought Naricent.

 

Green Ogre headed down the hallways toward his comrades. He did rally forces to defeat the invading forces as he wanted something to rule after his coup. Green Ogre found his five co-conspirators waiting for him.

"I am sure you are aware what is occurring." began Green Ogre.

"Yes my lord." replied the five.

"It is time for our coup!" declared Green Ogre.

This got cheers from all the members except Rovmar.

"Green Ogre, is there any chance we can wait until after the battle to launch our coup?" asked Rovmar.

"No." answered Green Ogre.

"But sir-" began Rovmar.

"We are not waiting." interrupted Ganymede.

"Naricent has betrayed his kind and now is our time." added Rouge.

"Exactly, this will NOT be changed or delayed." stated Green Ogre forcefully

"If will not join us, then we can just kill you now." proposed Wily.

"I am not going to betray you!" declared Rovmar.

"Then join us." said Naymar.

"I will." relented Rovmar.

 

Meanwhile, the battle ranged on outside. The forces loyal to Casshern continued their battle with the forces loyal to Naricent. The battle was turning in favor of Casshern's forces. Sophitia lead the way cutting through every robot in his way. Casshern was ripping through the robots that came his way.

"Keep going! We're making gains!" declared Casshern.

"You aren't going anywhere!" cried a robot.

The robot attacked but, Casshern dodged and smashed the robot in piece.

"Let's go!" called Casshern.

 

Back inside the castle, robots ran up and down the hallways in a frantic manner. They pro-Naricent forces were running into position and trying everything in their power to defend the castle. Green Ogre walked through the throngs of robots with his five followers behind him. Green Ogre and his co-conspirators arrived at Naricent's throne room and Green Ogre threw the doors open.

"I should not have to remind YOU about barging into my throne room." said Naricent.

"It won't be your throne room much longer." replied Green Ogre smugly.

"So, you're pulling off a coup. I must admit, that is very bold and your timing is perfect." mused Naricent.

"Well thank you for that compliment my lord." said Green Ogre sarcastically.

"However, there is a fatal problem with you coup." stated Naricent.

"What exactly is that?" asked Green Ogre.

"I knew about it all along." answered Naricent.

Naricent snapped his fingers and hordes of robots burst into the room surrounding Green Ogre and his co-conspirators.

"This isn't possible!" cried Green Ogre shaking.

Naricent let out a hardy chuckle hearing his traitorous subordinate's woes.

"It's damn true." said Naricent smugly.

"But...but how?" asked Green Ogre.

"I've had a mole in your treasonous ranks since the beginning." answered Naricent.

"I already know who you are talking about." answered Green Ogre.

Green Ogre and four of his fellow co-conspirators turned to face Rovmar.

"It...it wasn't me." said Rovmar.

"Save the lies! It is obvious you were the mole!"" cried Nayman.

"We never should have trusted you." added Rouge.

"What should we do with him?" asked Wily.

"I say we send him to scrap heap." answered Ganymede.

"That sounds perfect to me." replied Green Ogre.

"Please...don't..." begged Rovmar.

This plea fell on deaf ears as the others pounced on Rovmar.

Rovmar dodged an attack by Naymar and fell back. However, Rouge struck him from behind and knocked him to the ground. Ganymede, Nayman, Rouge and Wily assaulted Rovmar crushing him.

"Stop! Please!" cried Rovmar.

"Rip of his limbs!" ordered Green Ogre.

The other followed the order. Rouge grabbed his left arm, Nayman grabbed his left arm, Ganymede grabbed his right arm and Wily grabbed his left arm. The four then pulled and ripped him limbs off.

"Back off." ordered Green Ogre.

They followed the order and backed off allowing Green Ogre to walk up to Rovmar.

"You dirty traitor." spat Green Ogre.

Green Ogre lifted his foot and up and crushed Rovmar's head.

"My. You were truly worthless." noted Naricent.

"This doesn't change anything." said Green Ogre, with a false bravado.

"Before you make you move, I have a question for you." said Naricent.

"Go ahead. It will be your last words." replied Green Ogre.

"If Rovmar was my mole, why did I defend him?" asked Naricent.

"You use anyone that works for you." answered Green Ogre.

"I don't think so." answered Naricent.

Suddenly, a smashing noise got Green Ogre's attention. He, Nayman and Rouge turned to see Ganymede laid out on the ground. Wily stood above him.

"What are you doing?" asked Green Ogre.

"I think everyone knows who the mole is now." answered Wily.

"You bastard!" cried Green Ogre.

Naricent's loyal forces attacked with Wily at their lead. Green Ogre and the Robotic Salvation Front fought for their lives but, the numbers caught up.

Rouge dodged several attacked bobbing and weaving to avoid attack. However, a blade from one of Naricent's subordinates cut her and sent her backwards. The robot responsible turned back and cleaved Rouge in half.

Nayman found himself being surrounded and pummeled despite his best attempts to avoid attack. One of the robots picked Nayman up and slammed him to the ground smashing him to pieces.

Green Ogre managed to hold his own and forged a gap in the attacking robots. Green Ogre fought through this gap and escaped.

"Dammit!" snapped Wily.

Naricent walked over to Ganymede and picked him up. Naricent put his hands Ganymede's head.

"Wily, find him." ordered Naricent, crushing Ganymede's head.

 

Wily obeyed and followed suit. The yellow robot raced through the castle and caught up to Green Ogre. Trying to escape, Green Ogre jumped out a window landing at the castle entrance. Wily followed suit but, they found two figures waiting: Casshern and Sophitia.

"You two." sneered Green Ogre.

"Hello again." said Sophitia.

"That traitor is mine!" declared Wily.

"Traitor." said Casshern surprised.

"He tried to overthrow Lord Naricent. However, I worked as a mole and now his comrades are dead." explained Wily.

Wily attacked but, Casshern intercepted him. Casshern kicked Wily sending him into the castle. Casshern grabbed Wily's head and in one clean motion he ripped Wily's head off.

"Why did you do that?" asked Green Ogre.

"I would have had to anyway." answered Casshern.

Casshern turned and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Green Ogre attacking. Casshern easily dodged the attack.

"If I kill you two, I can make amends to Lord Naricent! You will be my sacrifice!" declared Green Ogre.

"Let Sophitia fight him. He and Sophitia have to finish what we began when Sophitia and you first met." said the android.

Casshern nodded and took off. Green Ogre tried to stop him but, Sophitia stopped him.

"Let's fight." said Sophitia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven finished. Next time, the fight chapter featuring Sophitia versus Green Ogre and Casshern versus Naricent. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it all comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the final chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

Casshern fought his way through the palace to reach Naricent. Casshern left a trail of destroyed robots and their severed body parts in his wake. Casshern finally saw Naricent's throne room in his sights but, he was meet by the robots who had destroyed Green Ogre's co-conspirators.

"Get out of my way." said Casshern.

"No. We've come to kill you." said a robot.

"If you stand in my way, I will kill you." said Casshern.

"We don't fear you Casshern!" exclaimed the robot.

The robots attacked but, Casshern countered and quickly smashed several to pieces.

"He's so fast!" exclaimed one of the robots.

"Keep going you fools! exclaimed the first robot.

Several of the robots ganged up on Casshern but, he easily avoided their attack and ripped their limbs off. Casshern then jumped into the air and came down destroying the robots.

More of the robots quickly surrounded Casshern and attacked. They managed to pierce his body and cause deep wounds in Casshern's body.

"We've got you know." remarked one of the robots.

Casshern's eyes turned red and with one move he shattered the robots to pieces. Casshern then immediately began to heal.

"He's unstoppable!" exclaimed one of the robots.

"I don't want to die!" exclaimed another.

The ranks began to crumble and the once loyal robots began to flee in drones.

"Stop you cowards!" cried the first robot.

The others didn't pay attention and soon only the first robot remained.

"It's just you and me." stated Casshern.

The robot attacked Casshern who destroyed him easily.

Casshern then left and ran down the hallways of the castle. As he moved, Casshern noticed the other robots running away and fleeing rather then risk being killed. Finally, Casshern reached the door to the throne room. He found destroyed robots on the floor and Naricent seated on his throne.

"I'm so glad you finally arrived. Sorry for the mess but, Green Ogre foolishly attempted a coup." said Naricent, standing up.

"Let's finish this." said Casshern.

 

Meanwhile, the battle raged on. The forces loyal to Casshern were making severe progress against the forces loyal to Naricent. Many of those who were fighting for Naricent began to desert either due to lack of loyalty or realization the battle was lost. Green Ogre found himself in an uphill battle against Sophitia who was having the time of her life.

"Sophitia has never felt so alive!" declared the beaming cyborg.

"You really are the Angel of Ruin." said Naricent.

Sophitia frowned hearing this.

"Sophitia has already told you she doesn't like that title." said the android.

Sophitia jumped and came down on Green Ogre. However, the latter blocked with his arm. The blade did make a cut in the arm of Green Ogre. Green Ogre violently waved his arm and got Sophitia to back off.

"Sophitia is making progress." noted the android.

"Just luck." spat Green Ogre.

Sophitia attacked again and continued to chip away at Green Ogre. However, Green Ogre swung his arm and hit Sophitia sending her crashing into a rock.

"Not so strong now." snickered Green Ogre.

Green Ogre jumped at Sophitia trying to crush her but, Sophitia managed to roll out of the way.

"Face me!" snapped Green Ogre.

"Just luck." replied Sophitia.

Green Ogre growled and let out an angry cry. He charged but, Sophitia continued to avoid his attacks.

"Stop running!" screamed Green Ogre furiously.

"Sophitia doesn't see a reason to." laughed Sophitia.

Green Ogre let out an angry cry which got Sophitia laughing.

"I'll kill you!" cried Green Ogre.

"Catch me if you can!" laughed Sophitia.

Green Ogre began his attack but, Sophitia continued to dodge his attacks.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" called Sophitia.

"This isn't working." noted Green Ogre to himself.

Green Ogre stood up and stayed still.

"Aren't you going to attack Sophitia?" asked the android confused.

"No." answered Green Ogre.

"Why?" asked Sophitia confused.

"Because you can come attack me." answered Green Ogre.

"Okay." laughed Sophitia.

Sophitia attacked swinging his blade but, Green Ogre intercepted it.

"You fool." said Green Ogre.

Green Ogre swung his arm hitting Sophitia in the head. He sent her crashing to the ground.

"Now I'll kill you where you stand!" declared Green Ogre.

Green Ogre jumped into the air and came down with the intent of caving Sophitia's skull in. Luckily, Sophitia rolled out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Too slow." taunted Sophitia.

Green Ogre cried out in anger and rushed straight for Sophitia. Sophitia dodged and swung her blade cutting Green Ogre.

"Ahh!" cried Green Ogre.

"Did Sophitia hurt you?" asked said android.

"Damn you." spat Green Ogre.

Green Ogre charged trying to smash Sophitia into the ground. Finally, Green Ogre connected and sent Sophitia to the ground.

"You're dead!" cried Green Ogre.

Green Ogre tried to crush Sophitia's skull but, she got up and dodge. Sophitia pulled up her sword cutting through the shoulder of Green Ogre. This cause his arm to fall off.

"Ahh!" cried Green Ogre.

In one single motion, Sophitia turned the blade around and bifurcated Green Ogre. His severed up body fell backwards onto the ground.

"Sophitia has defeated you." said the android.

"Damn...you..." said Green Ogre weakly.

Green Ogre then closed his eyes and died.

"Goodbye." said Sophitia softly.

 

Inside the castle, the battle continued to rage onward. Sophitia lead the forces inside and fought their way to the throne room and Casshern. Casshern was currently in a fierce battle with Naricent who was proving to be quite the formidable foe. The robot warlord was able to successfully countered several of Casshern's punches and countered with hard punches of his own. At the end of one of these exchanges, Casshern and sent crashing to the ground via a punch by Naricent.

"So this is the supposed incarnation of Death. I never could have imagine you were this weak." spat Naricent.

"You're not as strong as Dio." stated Casshern.

Naricent laughed at this statement.

"I don't give a damn about him." scoffed Naricent.

"I mean that I've faced stronger foes." replied Casshern, getting back up.

The smile quickly left Naricent's face being replaced by a frown.

"I'm sick of you voice." aid Naricent angrily.

Naricent attacked but, Casshern managed to dodge. Thus Naricent smashed a hole into the wall.

"Stand still you coward!" spat Naricent.

Cashern attacked but, Naricent again blocked him. Naricent flipped Casshern over this head and through the way.

"I will need a new castle after this. Oh well, I can kill Luna and take her castle." mused Naricent.

"Luna is immortal. I already killed her once before." said Casshern, standing up.

"She is but a false prophet! There will be only one new lord and that shall be me!" declared Naricent.

Naricent attacked but, Casshern managed to avoid his attacks. Casshern attempted a punch of his own which was blocked by Naricent. However Casshern connected with a kick that sent Naricent to the ground.

"So, you do have fight left. Excellent." said Naricent.

Naricent raised to his feet and faced Casshern. Casshern moved first and threw a punch Naricent ducked. However, Casshern followed it with a knee that hit Naricent in the stomach. Casshern then knocked Naricent back crashing into his throne.

"If you wish to continue fighting then I will kill you." warned Casshern.

Naricent rubbed his head and noticed the ruins of his throne.

"Damn you!" cried an angry Naricent.

Naricent got up furious and approached a calm Casshern.

"I'm standing right here." said Casshern.

"You're dead." replied a seething Naricent.

Naricent attacked but, Casshern avoided his offensive. Casshern threw several punches which Naricent blocked. However, Casshern connected with a punch that sent Naricent crashing to the ground.

"You do have fight left. I want you at your best when I kill you." said Naricent.

Naricent got back up and grinned.

"I'm not close to being finished." stated Casshern.

"Good." replied Naricent.

The two charged and shared a flurry of punches until Naricent swung his arm and hit Casshern. Casshern was sent crashing through another wall.

"I am finding it difficult to believe you killed Braiking Boss." said Naricent.

Casshern began to heal as he got back to his feet.

"I cannot believe Ohji actually convinced Lord Braiking Boss you Dio and Leda were the future of the Robotic Empire." scoffed Naricent.

"So, you've know me that long?" asked Casshern.

"Yes. Personally, I wanted to kill Luna myself. Of course, you were chosen instead." answered Naricent.

Casshern walked over the ruble and back into the throne room.

"Of course I must admit you did carry out the job. I give your kudos for that." said Naricent.

Casshern attacked Naricent who blocked then delivered a headbutt to Casshern.

"You're finished!" declared Naricent.

Naricent grabbed Casshern and slammed him into the stone floor. Casshern smashed into the floor leaving a massive crater around his body.

"Pathetic." spat Naricent.

Naricent walked over and placed his foot onto the throat of Casshern.

"I'll squeeze the life out of you." said Naricent.

Naricent pushed down with all his force attempting to crush the throat of Casshern. Summoning up his strength, Casshern grabbed Naricent by the leg and tossed him off.

"I'm glad you are not done." said Naicent.

Casshern got up and faced down the robot warlord.

"Tell me, why do you want to follow Braiking Boss?" asked Casshern.

"Because we robots deserved to rule this planet. The humans were damned fools and creating self-aware beings that they could not control was the biggest proof of his folly." answered Naricent.

"There are very few humans left on this planet. Braiking Boss killed most of them and the Ruin brought great death to robots and humans alike." noted Casshern.

"There are still robots on this planet who I can rule over like Lord Braiking Boss and I want to follow suit." said Naricent.

This brought an image of Leda to Casshern's mind.

"I will stop you." said Casshern.

"Then do so." replied Naricent.

The two attacked shared a frenzy of blows until both backed off.

"Damn, I hate to admit when I'm wrong but, it seems I have choice." said Naricent.

"I don't understand what you mean." said Casshern.

"I was wrong earlier, you are strong." confessed Naricent.

"You haven't seen what I can do." replied Casshern.

The two hooked up again trading blows until Naricent drove his knee into Casshern's stomach.

"Now die!" cried Naricent.

At that moment memories of the commune where Friender came from, Akos Lizabell, Janice, Nico, Bolton, Holt, Holty, Holter, Dune, Ohji and Lyuze flashed before Casshern. As Naricent tried to crush Casshern, the latter grabbed his left arm.

"I will not let you continue!" declared Casshern.

With one violent jerk, Casshern rippled Naricent's left arm off and smashed in on the ground which shattered the arm to pieces.

"You bastard!" screamed Naricent.

Naricent staggered slightly before regaining his balance.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Naricent.

Naricent and Casshern both threw a punch with their fists connecting. After a collision, Naricent's right arm shattered and Casshern drove his arm through the chest of Naricent.

"It...can't end...like this." said Naricent weakly.

Naricent closed his eyes, dropped his head and died. Casshern pulled his arm out of Naricent who dropped dead to the ground.

"It's over." noted Casshern.

 

Casshern left the throne room and met Sophitia headed his way. He told her what had occurred and they left rejoining their supporting forces who realized Naricent was dead when they saw Casshern. After cheering, they departed with Casshern at their head. The army departed as Sophitia and Casshern returned to Ringo's home. The two found Ringo, Holder, Lyzue, Gregory and Alexandra waiting for them.

"Casshern!" cried Ringo.

Ringo ran obviously overjoyed and hugged Casshern.

"I assume you succeeded." said Holder.

"I killed Naricent. He won't be a problem anymore." confirmed Casshern.

"Sophitia killed Green Ogre so he can't take over." added Sophitia.

"Thank God." sighed Ringo.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get going." said Gregory.

"But, you've been here so long." noted Ringo.

"Now that Naricent is gone we can life free." replied Alexandra.

"That does make sense." admitted Ringo.

"We'll be forever grateful for what you did." said Alexandra.

"It was nothing." said Holder.

Suddenly, Ringo turned and faced Casshern.

"What about you?" asked Ringo.

"I'm not going anywhere." answered Casshern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There end my story. I hope you enjoyed it and I am not ruling out a possible return to this show later on. But, for now I am thankful to everyone who read this story. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And that's where we'll end things there. I am glad to get this going and hope you like it. Next time, we pick with Ringo and the others were we left off and mark the return of one of my favorite characters from the show. Please review.


End file.
